milagro de amor
by belen26
Summary: universo alternativo para sasuke su alegria era saber que sera padre pero unos tres meses despues los dolores de cabeza comienza su pesadilla un tumor cerebral esta creciendo y no pueden operarlo porque hay riesgo de que muera durante la operacion sasuke teme no poder ver a su hijo cuando nazca solo espera un milagro para poder verlo antes de morir lo lograra
1. Chapter 1

En aspen colorado,todo estaba tranquilo,mientras,la mañana empezaba de nuevo,todos comenzaban a despertarse lentamente,entre esas personas estaba sasuke,que con cuidado de no despertar a su esposa se levanta despacio y sin hacer ruido,se mete al baño y se cambia de ropa,después de un rato sale del baño,y sin hacer ruido,sale del cuarto,y va a la cocina,y empieza a preparar el desayuno,ya que estaba en una casa,que usaba la familia cuando iban a aspen a esquiar,cuando termina el desayuno lo pone,en una bandeja,y va al cuarto abre la puerta,y ve que su esposa,ya se estaba despertando

Sasuke: buenos días amor

Hinata: (se sienta) buenos días amor

Sasuke: traje el desayuno

Hinata: que rico,tu lo praparaste

Sasuke: así es (pone la mesita en la cama)

Hinata: (lo ve) pues todo se ve muy rico

Sasuke: pues desayunemos

Hinata: buen provecho

Los dos empiezan a desayunar,sasuke y hinata se conocieron en una fiesta,gracias a naruto y sakura,que fueron quienes les presentaron,ahí empezaron a conversar y no se dieron el número ya que hinata,vivía con naruto,ya que la relación de hinata con su padre,no es buena,para el padre hinata siempre ha sido la culpalble de la muerte de su madre,siempre le echaba la culpa,y cuando el papa se caso,de nuevo,las cosas en vez de mejorar empeoraron,porque la madrastra viendo que el padre odiaba a hinata,ella también la empezó a odiar,considerándola un estorbo en sus vidas,viendo eso,hinata decidió irse de la casa,y se fue a vivir con naruto y sus padres,ya que ellos la consideraban una hija,mas y nunca la hicieron aun lado,ellos dos empezaron a salir y al año sasuke le pidió que sea su novia,ella acepto,tras seis años estando juntos,sasuke le propuso matrimonio y ella acepto,se casaron hace cuatro años,ahora cumplieron su cuarto año de casados,y lo estaban celebrando en aspen,pero ya era su ultimo días,mas tarde después de esquiar,volverían a casa

Hinata: esta rico

Sasuke: me alegra que te gustara

Hinata: claro que si

Sasuke: bueno y hoy volvemos a casa

Hinata. Esquiaremos,por ultima vez,antes de irnos

Sasuke: claro que si,además quiero mi revancha

Hinata: pues vamos a ver si me ganas

Sasuke: pero claro que te ganare

Hinata: eso lo vamos a ver (mientras siguen conversando y terminan de desayunar) estuvo rico

Sasuke: así es,bueno vamos a cambiarnos

Hinata: pues tu ya estas cambiado

Sasuke: es verdad

Hinata: (se levanta) me cambiare de ropa

Sasuke: me llevare la bandeja a la cocina

Hinata: de acuerdo ya bajo (toma su ropa y me mete al baño)

Sasuke: esta bien amor (se lleva la bandeja y sale del cuarto y se va a la cocina)

Hinata: (sale después de cinco minutos cambiada de ropa y sale del cuarto y baja a la cocina) amor

Sasuke: dime amor

Hinata: estoy lista

Sasuke: pues también yo vamos

Hinata: claro vamos

Los dos salen,y se van a la montaña donde es para esquiar,así que se sientan y los llevan hasta lo mas alto de la montaña

Sasuke: bueno ya llegamos

Hinata: si aquí estamos

Sasuke: ahora si perderás

Hinata: eso lo vamos a ver

Sasuke: estas lista amor

Hinata: claro que si amor

Sasuke: de acuerdo vamos

Hinata: bien (mientras se prepara)

Sasuke: oye amor

Hinata: dime amor

Sasuke: que es eso

Hinata: que cosa

Sasuke: lo que esta volando,en el cielo

Hianta: (mira) yo no veo nada amor (vuelve a ver y ve que sasuke se iba bajando) amor eres un tramposo

Sasuke: nos vemos abajo amor

Hinata: ya veras (también baja,pero sasuke,estaba demasiado lejos,aún así lo intenta alcanzar pero no lo logra,hasta que a la final,sasuke es el primero en llegar a la meta)

Sasuke: lo logre gane

Hinata: oye eso es trampa

Sasuke: claro que no

Hinata: claro que si

Sasuke: de acuerdo,vamos de nuevo

Hinata: claro vamos

Los dos vuelven a subir,y ahora si sasuke no hizo trampa y bajando por segunda vez,sasuke le vuelve a ganar,así siguieron hasta que era hora de comer,así que se fueron primero a cambiarse de ropa y luego se fueron a comer

Sasuke: las maletas ya están en el carro

Hinata: y todo esta listo

Sasuke: entonces,terminemos de comer,y regresemos a casa

Hinata: hemos estado fuera,todo el mes

Sasuke: de eso se trataba de celebrar todo este mes,que nos casamos hace cuatro años

Hinata: lo se

Sasuke: pero fue divertido

Hinata: pues yo me divertí bastante

Sasuke: igual yo (terminan de comer) bueno termine

Hinata: (también termina) yo igual

Sasuke: entonces podemos irnos

Hinata: claro que si

Los dos se levantan y arreglan la cocina cuando terminan salen de la casa,cerrando todas las puertas y ventanas,y luego se suben al carro y sasuke,empieza a manejar,como el viaje es largo después,de tres horas manejando,hinata lo reemplaza y empieza a manejar hasta que cuando eran las once de la noche llegaron a su casa

Hinata: (mete el carro al garaje) bueno hemos llegado

Sasuke: así es

Hinata: creo que están en la sala

Sasuke: si vamos (los dos salen del carro,para entrar a la casa)

Mikoto: alguien vino

Fugaku: son sasuke y hinata

Mikoto: ya regresaron de sus vaciones

Fugaku: así es

Sasuke: (entra) ya llegamos

Mikoto: bienvenidos chicos

Hinata: gracias tía

Fugaku: por su cara se nota que se divirtieron

Sasuke: así es papa

Mikoto: pues nos alegramos por ustedes

Hinata: gracias tía

Sasuke: y mi hermano y cuñada

Fugaku: se fueron al cine,pero conociéndoles vendrán mas tarde

Mikoto: seguramente

Hinata: bueno nos vamos a dormir,estamos cansados

Mikoto: esta bien chicos

Fugaku: que descansen,igual nosotros también nos vamos

Hinata: esta bien tío,ustedes que ustedes dos también descansen

Mikoto: gracias hinata (mientras suben y apagan la luz y cada uno se va a su cuarto)

Hinata: (entra al cuarto) al fin en casa

Sasuke: sabes algo

Hinata: dime amor

Sasuke: que falta algo mas

Hinata: y que es amor

Sasuke: esto (mientras se acerca y le empieza a besar)

Hinata: me parece que quieres termina de una forma muy romantica (también le besa)

Sasuke: claro que si,es para sellar con broche de oro este aniversario que te parece

Hinata: pues me gusta la idea

En eso los dos empiezan a quitarse la ropa y terminan en la cama en una noche muy romántica y llena de pasión


	2. Chapter 2

Dos meses después

Ha pasado dos meses desde que sasuke y hinata regresaron después de celebrar su aniversario y ahora hinata estaba en el consultorio de rin,esperando por unos exámenes que se hizo,porque se sentía mal,aunque tenía una sospecha,pero mejor prefirió esperar,rin era la esposa de obito,obito es hermano de fugaku y tío de sasuke e itachi,y rin estaba casada con el,ella era ginecóloga y obito es neurólogo,los dos trabajan en el mismo hospital

Rin: (entra al consultorio) bueno hinata tengo tus reultados

Hinata: y son buenos o malos tía

Rin: son buenos

Hinata: y que es

Rin: felicidades,hinata estas embarazada

Hinata: (sorprendida) en serio

Rin: en serio,no te miento

Hinata: que emoción

Rin: si,es mas acuéstate para hacerte un eco

Hinata: esta bien (se acuesta)

Rin: (le empieza a hacer el eco) vez ahí esta tu bebe

Hinata: si lo veo

Rin: supongo que sasuke no lo sabe

Hinata: no,el salió hacer unas cosas,y yo aproveche para venir aquí

Rin: le dirás cuando llegue a casa no es cierto

Hinata: así es tía,y sabes de cuanto estoy

Rin: tienes dos meses

Hinata: genial

Rin: así es,y quieres la foto

Hinata: si tía

Rin: de acuerdo (saca la foto del bebe y se la da) aquí tienes hinata

Hinata: (lo toma) gracias tía

Rin: de nada hinata,nos vemos el próximo mes

Hinata: si tía (se levanta) nos vemos tía (se va)

Rin: esta bien hinata

Hinata sale del consultorio y empieza a caminar,ahora pensaba como decirle a sasuke la noticia,de que sería papa,al pasar por una tienda ve una ropita de bebe y un osito,y eso le da la idea así que decide entrar

Hinata: disculpe

Vendedora: si,dígame en que le puedo ayudar

Hinata: me gustaría comprar esa ropita de bebe (le señala la que estaba colgada)

Vendedora: claro (lo toma) desea algo mas

Hinata: si el osito que se ve en la ventana

Vendedora: de acuerdo (toma el osito) eso es todo

Hinata: si,eso es todo

Vendedora: de acuerdo (le empaca y se lo da9 aquí tiene

Hinata: (lo toma y paga) muchas gracias (sale de la tienda y sigue caminando,hasta llegar a la casa y entra) hola julia

Julia: hola señora como le va

Hinata: bien y a ti

Julia: bien ñora

Hinata: sasuke,aún no ha llegado

Julia: no señora,el señor todavía no ha llegado

Hinata: esta bien gracias julia

Julia: de nada señora (se va a al cocina)

Hinata: bien me da tiempo para preparar las cosas (en eso en la mesita del centro pone el osito junto a la foto y la ropita de bebe y empieza a escribir una nota,mientras mira por la ventanhaber si llega sasuke,hasta que ve que llega) ya llego (en eso deja la nota junto al oso y se esconde)

Sasuke: (entra a la casa9 amor ya llegue (no resive respuesta) será que salió (camina y ve en la mesita el osito y la ropa de bebe) que es esto (toma la nota y la lee)

Nota: felicidades vas a ser papa

Sasuke: (sorprendido) no puedo creerlo

Hinata: (sale de su escondite) pues no es mentira amor

Sasuke: entonces seremos padres

Hinata: así es amor (toma la foto) mira amor,aquí esta nuestro bebe

Sasuke: (le mira) y cuando lo supiste

Hinata: hoy,la tía rin,me lo dijo

Sasuke: y de cuanto tiempo

Hinata: dos meses amor

Sasuke: te amo amor (le besa)

Hinata: y yo a ti amor (le corresponde el beso)

Mikoto: (entran y los ve) que acaso nos perdimos de algo

Sasuke: si mama

Fugaku: haber cuenten,el chisme de que nos perdimos

Hinata y sasuke: van a ser abuelos

Mikoto: (sorprendida) es en serio

Sasuke: si mama

Fugaku: no es una broma

Hinata: no tío,no es una broma miren esta es la foto (les da la foto)

Mikoto: (la mira) y cuando o como y de cuanto

Hinata: hoy,la tía rin me lo confirmo y tengo dos meses

Fugaku: que emoción seremos abuelos

Mikoto: gracias,chicos por darnos esta alegría (los abrazan

Sasuke: de nada (también les abrazan)

Itachi: (entra a la casa) parece que nos estamos perdiendo de algo interesante

Izumi: asi es amor (izumi era la esposa de itachi,se conocieron también en una fiesta,esta vez fueron sasuke y hinata,quienes los presentaron,y se enamoraron desde el principio,estuvieron saliendo también durante un año,y al año itachi le pidió que sea su novia y ella acepto,lo fueron durante cinco años,y a los cinco años,le propuso matrimonio y ella acepto,estaban casados ya dos años,aun no tenían planes de formar una familia,pensaban hacerlo mas adelante) oigan ya cuenten cual es el chisme

Mikoto y fugaku: seremos abuelos

Itachi: de veras

Izumi: vamos a ser tíos

Sasuke: así es

Fugaku: miren aquí esta su sobrino (les da la foto)

Izumi: (lo mira) increíble

Itachi: nuestro sobrinito

Izumi: y de cuanto estas hinata

Hinata: dos meses

Itachi: que emoción

Fugaku: esto hay que celebrarlo,que tal si salimos

Sasuke: de acuerdo

Mikoto: habrá que llamar a mina y kushina naruto y sakura

Hinata: los llamaremos luego tía

Itachi: claro que si

izumi: eso es cierto

fugaku: entonces vamos que les parece

todos: siiiiiiii

todos salen de la casa,y se suben al carro para ir al centro comercial,a comer y celebrar,ya que fugaku y mikoto estaban mas que felices de saber que serían abuelo e itachi e izumi también estaban felices de saber que serían tíos,sasuke,no podía pedir mas,su felicidad estaba completa,desde que conoció a hinata,hasta que le pidió que sea su novia y luego su esposa,ahora su felicidaded se completaba al saber que sería papa,no podía dejar de sonreir


	3. Chapter 3

Tres meses después

Ha pasado tres meses y ahora hinata,ya tenía cinco meses,y ahora estaba en una revisión

Rin: quieren saber el sexo del bebe

Sasuke: yo si

Hinata: yo también

Rin: de acuerdo pues es un niño

Hinata: en serio tía

Rin: en serio

Sasuke: no nos mientes.tía

Rin: no chicos,no les miento,es un niño

Hinata: (emocionada) un niño que lindo

Sasuke: que emoción

Rin: tengan (les da la foto y el video del bebe)

Sasuke: (los toma) gracias tía

Rin: de nada chicos,y nos vemos el próximo mes

Sasuke: esta bien tía (ayuda a hinata a levantarse)

Hinata: (se levanta) hasta luego tía (se van)

Rin: hasta luego chicos (no se sienta,porque entra su siguiente paciente)

Sasuke: (salen del consultorio) así que tendremos un niño

Hinata: así es amor

Sasuke: y ya se como llamarlo

Hinata: como

Sasuke: que te parece shisui

Hinata: quieres ponerle por el amigo de itachi

Sasuke: si,ha estado triste desde que murió hace un dos años

Hinata: de acuerdo (ve que sasuke se marea) amor estas bien

Sasuke: (se apoya en el carro) si amor,solo que me duele un poco al cabeza

Hinata: (se acerca) y se te nota mareado,amor no será que te esta queriendo dar gripe

Sasuke: seguramente amor

Hinata: tengo una idea

Sasuke: cual es amor

Hinata: porque no me das las llaves yo manejare

Sasuke: segura amor

Hinata: segura amor,así no puedes manejar,lo hare yo

Sasuke: esta bien amor (le da las lleves y al otro lado del carro)

Hinata: gracias amor (mientras se sube y luego se van)

Sasuke: crees que itachi e izumi,están en la casa

Hinata: seguramente

Sasuke: bueno ahora que sabemos,que es,ya podemos decorar el cuarto

Hinata: eso es cierto amor (mientras siguen conduciendo,hasta que después de media hora llegan a casa) llegamos

Sasuke: por lo que veo,naruto sakura y los tíos,estan aquí

Hinata: es verdad,de seguro están interesados en saber,que es

Sasuke: eso es cierto (los dos se bajan del carro y entran a la casa) ya llegamos

Kushina: hola chicos

Mikoto: como les fue

Sasuke: pues no fue bien

Sakura: no me digan que ya saben que es

Hianta: si ya sabemos que es

Naruto: haber digan que es

Sasuke: donde estan itachi izumi mi papa y el tío minato

Itachi: (saliendo de la cocina) aquí estamos,es que estábamos en la cocina

Hinata: es que queríamos que ustedes también sepan que estoy esperando

Izumi: pues ya estamos aquí

Minato: ya cuenten

Sasuke: pues es un niño

Mikoto: en serio es un niño

Hinata: en serio,la tía rin,dijo que era un niño

Fugaku: que emoción un niño

Naruto: y ya saben el nombre

Sasuke: si,ya sabemos como se llamara

Sakura: y como se va a llamar

Hinata: cuñado

Itachi: dime cuñada

Hinata: pues sasuke,dijo que quería llamarlo shisui

Itachi: (sorprendido) en serio hermano

Sasuke: si hermano,se que haz estado,triste desde que murió,shisui,por eso quisimos llamarlo como el

Itachi: (emocionado) gracias chicos (les abraza y sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas,ya que shisui,era su mejor amigo,se llevaban,bien y cuando murió hace dos años,a causa de un accidente,iba manejando cuando unos chicos que iban,tomando en el carro,no se fijaron y le chocaron el impacto,le causo varias lesione graves,muriendo en el acto,eso afecto mucho a itachi,y ahora estaba feliz,de saber que su sobrino se llamaría como el)

Naruto: pues ya que estamos contando noticias,sakura y yo también le tenemos una noticia

Mikoto: y cual es

Sakura: estamos embarazados

Sasuke: seremos tíos

Naruto: así es

Minato: amor seremos abuelos

Kushina: asi es amor,también nosotros seremos abuelos

Hinata: y de cuanto tiempo estas sakura

Sakura: tengo dos meses

Sasuke: genial,shisui,tendrá un nuevo primito o primita,con quien jugar mas adelante

Naruto: así es

Fugaku: esto hay que celebrarlo,y ya que sauske y hinata están aquí,vengan vamos a comer

Izumi: de acuerdo tengo hambre

Mikoto: vamos (todos van a la cocina y se sientan y empiezan a conversar y a reírse,pasando una tarde bastante agradable)

Minato: (ve la hora) bueno es hora de irnos es tarde

Kushina: los dejaremos descansar

Hinata: de acuerdo tío

Sakura: nos vemos chicos

Sasuke: que descansen

Sakura: ustedes también (se van)

Hinata: gracias chicos (les miran irse,y cierran la puerta)

Itachi: bueno,este día estuvo emocionante

Sasuke: eso es cierto

Fugaku: minato y kushina,también serán abuelos

Izumi: eso es cierto

Mikoto: la casa se llenara de niños

Izumi: eso es cierto

Itachi: hermano se me ocurrió algo

Sasuke: que cosa hermano

Itachi: nos dejarías a izumi y a mi decorar el cuarto de mi sobrino

Hinata: ustedes quieren hacerlo

Izumi: si queremos hacerlo,pero no se si ustedes nos dejarían

Sasuke: pues yo no tengo ningún problema y tu amor

Hinata: para nada amor,no me opongo

Itachi: entonces,nos dejas decorar el cuarto

Hinata: si chicos,pueden hacerlo

Izumi: gracias chicos

Fugaku. Bueno es hora de ir a dormir es tarde

Mikoto: si vamos,que descansen chicos

Itachi: igualmente mama

Sasuke: ustedes también que descansen

Mikoto: gracias chicos (apagan la luz y se van a dormir)

Izumi: (en el cuarto cambiándose de ropa) amor te emocionaste no es cierto

Itachi: cuando,sasuke y hinata dijeron como se llamaría el niño si

Izumi: bueno,al menos ya tienes un recuerdo de tu amigo

Itachi: si lo se (se termina de cambiar y se acuesta) mi sobrinito que se llamara como el

Izumi: (también se acuesta) si amor

Itachi: buenas noches amor

Izumi: buenas noches amor (también se duermen)

Sasuke: (se había acostado,y al igual que hinata,estaban dormidos,pero,cuando era casi las dos de la mañana,el dolor de cabeza,empezó,hasta que se hizo un poco mas fuerte,así que se despierta) amor (le sacude un poco)

Hinata: mmmm

Sasuke: amor despierta (le sacude de nuevo)

Hinata: (se despierta) amor que pasa

Sasuke: es que la cabeza me duele,y esta vez es un poco mas fuerte,hay pastillas para el dolor de cabeza

Hinata: (se levanta) si amor (se acerca al botiquín de primeros auxilios y saca un frasco de pastillas y le abre) ten amor

Sasuke: gracias amor (toma su botella de agua y la abre y se toma la pastilla)

Hinata: de nada amor con la pastilla te sentirás mejor

Sasuke: esta bien amor

Hinata: ven vamos a dormir

Sasuke: si amor

Los dos se acuestan y hinata se queda dormida mientras que sasuke seguía despierto,pero se da cuenta de que la pastilla empieza a hacer efecto y después de unos minutos le deja de cabeza,asi que al sentir que la cabeza,le duele se queda dormido


	4. Chapter 4

Un mes después

Ha pasado un mes,y ahora hinata,tenía seis meses ,todo estaba bien y justo ahora estaba en una fiesta de bienvenida,para el bebe

Mikoto: hinata esta fiesta se me ocurrió,porque como sabes para mi y fugaku,es nuestro primer nieto,y tu y sasuke,nos han dado la alegría de ser abuelos

Hinata: gracias tía

Mikoto: así que,era hora de que el bebe tenga su fiesta

Hinata: claro que si tía

Sakura: pues esta fiesta esta divertida

Hinata: pues,luego será tu fiesta

Sakura: si,pero cuando sepa,el sexo de bebe

Hinata: lo sabemos

Kushina: oigan que tal si nos seguimos divirtiendo

Ino: pues hay un montón de juegos

Temari: pues,podemos jugar

Tenten: hay premios verdad

Izumi: claro que si,quien gane tendrá un premio

Kushina: nadie se quedara sin su premio,todos tendrán uno

Mikoto: claro que si,hay obsequios

Ino: pues sigamos divirtiéndonos

Hinata: claro que si (mientras la fiesta continua)

Sasuke: (estaba con obito,ya que desde que sus dolores, de cabeza,empezaron,se estaba precoupando,sobre todo porque cada vez se hacían mas fuertes,y eso le estaba preocupando demasiado) solo espero que no sea nada serio (mientras seguía esperando)

Obito: (entra) bien sasuke tengo tus resultados,de la tomografía que te tomamos

Sasuke: y son buenos o malos tíos

Obito: me gustaría decirte,que son buenas noticias

Sasuke: no lo son,no es cierto

Obito: no sasuke,lamentablemente no te tengo buenas noticias

Sasuke: que es lo que tengo tío

Obito: pues el verdadero,motivo,es que tienes un tumor cerebral

Sasuke: (impactado) es por eso,que me duele la cabeza

Obito: así es sasuke

Sasuke: y hay algo que se pueda hacer

Obito: voy hablar con otros médicos,para ver si es posible una operación

Sasuke: esta bien tío

Obito: necesito que estes,tranquilo

Sasuke: no les dirás a mis papas

Obito: por ahora no,primero veré la opinión de otros médicos,ya veremos el resto mas adelante

Sasuke: si tío,pero quiero que me prometas algo

Obito: y que es sasuke

Sasuke: que no le contaras a hinata

Obito: no quieres que se entere

Sasuke: no tío

Obito: ella es tu esposa,deberías contárselo

Sasuke: tío,ella esta embarazada,y no quiero que con esta noticia le pase algo a ella o a mi hijo

Obito: esta bien sasuke,no se lo contare

Sasuke: gracias tío,y hay algo para el dolor

Obito: si (escribe algo en una hoja) ten este papel,es una receta,para unas pastillas,te ayudaran con el dolor (le da la nota)

Sasuke: (lo toma) gracias tío

Obito: ve a casa, y quédate tranquilo,hablaremos después de que la opinión de los médicos

Sasuke: esta bien tío (se levanta) iré a la farmacia a comprarme las pastillas y luego iré a casa

Obito: esta bien sasuke

Sasuke: hasta luego tío (se va)

Obito: hasta luego sasuke (empieza a hacer varias llamadas)

Mientras obito hacía las llamadas,sasuke iba a la farmacia y compraba las pastillas que le habían resetado obito,incluso ahí estaban las instrucciones de cómo tenía que tomarlas,después de salir de la farmacia,se sube al carro y se va a casa

Sasuke: (llega a la casa y guarda el carro y entra) hola amod

Hinata: hola amor

Sasuke: que tal la fiesta

Hinata: bastante divertida

Sasuke: se nota que se divirtieron

Hinata: eso es cierto

Sasuke: y si que hay gran cantidad de regalos

Hinata: eso es cierto amor

Sasuke: (los mira) que buena fiesta

Hinata: así es

Itachi: hola hermano

Sasuke: hola hermano

Itachi: recién llegaste

Sasuke: si hermano,y tu

Itachic: también acabo de llegar,por cierto quieres pastel

Sasuke: si

Itachi: toma,le da un plato con el pastel

Sasuke: gracias hermano (come el pastel) esta rico

Itachi: es cierto,por cierto,hinata

Hinata: dime itachi

Itachi: ixumi,y yo les tenemos una sorpresa a ti y a sasuke

Hinata: en serio

Itachi: claro que si

Sasuke: entonces,terminare de comer el patel,para ver la sorpresa

Itachi: de acuerdo quieres pastel hinata

Hinata: no itachi,ya comi gracias

Itachi: esta bien (mientras seguían comiendo)

Sasuke: (termina de comer el patel) termine

Itachi: (también termina) yo también

Hinata: vamos a ver la sorpresa

Itachi: espérenme un rato izumi

Izumi: dime amor

Itachi: es hora de enseñarles la sorpresa

Izumi: aquí estás los pañuelos para taparles los ojos amor

Itachi: de acuerdo amor

Sasuke: es necesario la venda hermano

Itachi: claro que si hermano

Izumi: lista cuñada

Hinata: si,pero tu me guías

Izumi: claro que si,no te preocupes (le venda)

Sasuke: tu me guías hermano

Itachi: claro que si hermano (le venda y los dos les empiezan a guiar,hasta el cuarto,hasta que llegan) estan listos

Hinata: yo si

Sasuke: yo igual

Izumi: de acuerdo (los dos les quitan,las vendas) listo pueden abrir los ojos

Hinata: (los abre) increíble

Sasuke: (también los abre) es hermoso

Lo que venían era el cuarto del bebe,primero con el papel tapiz,que era azul y tenia dibujos de animales del zoológico,la cuna era café, y tenía varios cajones,y el móvil,era de animales,que se movía,había varios muñecos de peluche

Hinata: chicos no hay palabras para decirlo

Sasuke: es hermoso,es lo único que puedo decir (llora de la emoción)

Hinata: (también llora) me encanto chicos,gracias

Izumi: sabría que les iba a gustar

Itachi: no nos equivocamos

Sasuke: claro que no gracias hermano

Hinata: gracias cuñada

Itachi: de nada chicos

Izumi: fue un placer

Los tres seguían conversando,hasta bien entrada la noche,cuando ya era medianoche itachi e izumi se fueron a dormir

Hinata: listo (termina de poner los regalos)

Sasuke: todo esta guardado

Hinata: así es

Sasuke: creo que nosotros,también deberíamos irnos a dormir

Hinata: si amor

Sasuke: vamos (le toma la mano y los dos salieron del cuarto,y y entraron a su cuarto y mientras se cambiaban hinata le conto a sasuke,como había sido la fiesta,y lo que se habían divertido,sasuke,estaba feliz,y cuando se acostaron y se despidieron hinata se quedo dormida,pero el seguía despierto,ya que estaba preocupado después de los resultados que le había dado obito lo único que esperaba es que haya una solución,eso es lo único que quería a la final,termino quedándose dormido y mientras dormía abrazo a hinata y hinata también le abrazo


	5. Chapter 5

Un mes después

Ha pasado un mes,y ahora hinata,ya tenía siete meses,mientras que consasuke,la situación estaba empeorando,y ahora estaba no solo el si no todos,menos hinata hablando con obito

Obito: preferiste que no venga hinata

Sasuke: como te dije,el mes anterior,no quiero que se entere

Fugaku: hijo,no entiendo porque no quieres que se entere

Mikoto: hinata es tu esposa,deberías contárselo

Sasuke: mama,no quiero que le pase algo a ella o a mi hijo,si se llega a enterar

Izumi: tía no te enojes,por lo que voy a decirte,pero en este caso,sasuke tiene razón

Mikoto: pero porque

Itachi: mama es simple,si se entera,será una impresión fuerte para ella,y eso puede afectarle en la salud a ella y al bebe

Fugaku: tal vez en eso,amor los chicos tienen razón,lo mejor es no decirle nada

Obito: mikoto,por el momento no,la salud de hinata es mas importante

Mikoto: entiendo

Obito: bien sasuke,de la nueva tomografía que te tome,ayer me reunío con otros colegas

Sasuke: hay alguna buena noticia

Obito: lamentablemente no

Fugaku: hermano a que te refieres

Obito: les contare

Flash back

Dos días atrás

Obito,tenía la nueva tomografía que le había tomado a sasuke,y había pedido una reunión con otros amigos,que también eran neurólogos,así que los estaban esperando

Doctor: (entra) perdón la demoa obito

Obito: no hay problema

Doctor2: pues vinimos en cuanto nos llamaste

Doctor: que pasa obito

Obito: se trata de mi sobrino

Doctor2: que le pasa a tu sobrino

Obito: se quejaba mucho de que la cabeza le dolía,y le hice una tomagrafía

Doctor3: y que apareció en la tomoagrafía

Obito: que tiene un tumor cerebral

Doctor: no es posible

Obito: así es miren (prense los rayos y les enseña la tomografía) esta la tome hace dos días,y como pueden ver sigue creciendo

Doctor2: es terrible

Obito: por eso quería hablar con ustedes,para saber si es posible operarlo

Doctor3: pues estoy observando,y me parece que es una operación,demasiado riesgosa

Obito: no es posible operarlo

Doctor: mira obito,te vamos a ser sinceros

Obito: que pasa

Doctor3: esta con metástasis eso quiere decir,que el tumor,esta invadiendo todo el cerebro,por la forma como veo que esta creciendo

Doctor: la realidad,es que operarlo es demasiado riesgoso

Doctor2: todo parece indicar,que esta operación es tan riesgosa,que no soportaría

Doctor3:hay que explorar bastante,para retirarle el tumor,y tu sobrino lamentablemente,no resistiría

Obito: eso quiere decir,que puede morir mientras se le opera

Doctor: lamentablemente así es obito

Obito: no se que le voy a decir

Doctor: el tiene familia

Obito: si esta casado,y en dos meses será padre

Doctor2: por lo veo,no es posible que llegue a ver a su hijo

Doctor3: se que esto dolerá obito,pero es la realidad

Obito: eso lo se,por eso quería consultarles

Doctor: hiciste lo correcto,pero como vez,no es operable

Obito: entiendo gracias de todas formas (mientras los doctores,le dan la mano y se retiran,mientras el se quedaba pensado,como decirle a sasuke lo que pasaba,y también a la familia)

Fin del flash back

Mikoto: entonces,no hay forma de operar ese tumor

Obito: lamentablemente no

Sasuke: lo que mas quiero es ver a mi hijo

Obito: lo se sasuke

Itachi: hermano,se que esto es duro,pero aquí estamos todos como familia,apoyándote

Sasuke: gracias,pero recuerden,ni una palabra de esto a hinata

Obito: se lo contare a rin,y le diré que no le diga nada

Sasuke: gracias tío

Fugaku: tenemos que irnos hermano

Obito: esta bien hermano

Izumi: nos vemos tío (se van)

Obito: esta bien (se queda pensando)

Rin: (entra) que paso

Obito: todo parece indicar que mis sospechas eran ciertas

Rin: de que sasuke tiene cáncer cerebral

Obito: así es y tiene metástasis

Rin: entonces no hay tratamiento para el

Obito: no,y esta en un área difícil de operar

Rin: no soportaría la operación no es cierto

Obito: no,y quiero pedirte algo

Rin: claro dime amor

Obito: ni una palabra se esto a hinata,por ahora sasuke no quiere que se entere

Rin: lo se,podría pasarle algo a ella y al bebe

Obtio: así es

Rin: de acuerdo no se lo diré

Obito: gracias amor

Rin: de nada amor

Los dos se quedan conversando,mientras saske y los otros llegaban a casa,ya era tarde y cuando entraron se despidieron y sasuke estraba a su cuarto

Sasuke: (mira a hinata) hola amor

Hinata: hola amor

Sasuke: como te fue

Hinata: bien,amor estaba viendo unas cosas con sakura

Sasuke: y recién llegaste

Hinata: así es amor,y tu donde estabas

Sasuke: (decide mentirle) pues,ya sabes lo emocionados que están mis papas,con lo de ser abuelos

Hinata: si lo se

Sasuke: pues fuimos al cine

Hinata: los tíos,y sus emociones

Sasuke: así es (se cambia de ropa) y sakura aun no sabe que tendrá

Hinata: todavía no (ya se había cambiado y ahora estaba acostada)

Sasuke: (termina de cambiarse y se acuesta) toca esperar,para saber que es

Hinata: así es

Sasuke: entiendo amor (los dos siguen conversando,hasta que se quedan dormidos)

Izumi: eso es claramente cáncer cerebral,no es cierto

Itachi: si amor

Izumi: y no pueden hacer ya nada

Itachi: lamentablemente no,y eso es lo que mas me duele

Izumi: hinata no sabe,nada y lo peor,es que tal vez pronto,tenga que ser internado

Itachi: y ese es el problema,si lo internan,hinata podría enterarse

Izumi: que haremos amor

Itachi: no se,trato de pensar como ayudar a mi hermano,pero no se

Izumi: (le abraza) te entiendo,yo se que esto es duro

Itachi: así es (también le abraza y los dos se quedan conversando un rato hasta que se duermen)

Mikoto: que hacemos amor

Fugaku: estaba pensando en algo

Mikoto: que cosa

Fugaku: tu sabes que mianto también es neurólogo

Mikoto: si lo se

Fugaku: y ahora esta en España,para una conferencia,sobre el cáncer cerebral

Mikoto: si,también lo se

Fugaku: pues,pensaba en enviarle la tomografía de sasuke,haber si pueden hacer algo allá

Mikoto: crees que haya como

Fugaku: eso espero

Mikoto: mi pequeño,me duele verlo así

Fugaku: a mi también

Mikoto: lo que mas me duele,es ver que posiblemente no pueda ver a su hijo crecer

Fugaku: eso también me duele

Mikoto: crees que llegue a ocurrir un milagro

Fugaku: eso espero,es lo que mas deseo,que ocurra,un milagro,y el pueda superar esto y estar con su esposa y su hijo

Mikoto: no perdamos la esperanza amor,si ocurre un milagro,tenemos que aferrarnos a eso

Fugaku: claro que si,y apoyar a nuestro hijo

Mikoto: si amor

Los dos seguían conversando hasta que a la final,también se quedaron dormidos,todos en la casa estaban completamente dormidos,pero cuando eran las dos de la mañana,sasuke se despertó,porque la cabeza le empezó a doler,de manera fuerte,así que se levanto y se fue a tomar una pastilla para del dolor,le asustaba que la pastilla dejaran de hacer efecto,y eso sería un gran problema para el,cuando se toma la pastilla se acuesta de nuevo y hinata lo abraza,y el también le abraza y se queda pensando

Sasuke: (piensa) si hay forma de ganarle a mi enfermedad,para poder estar junto a mi esposa y mi hijo,espero que pase y espero también un milagro,no quiero dejarlos solos,quiero ver a mi hijo crecer,quiero estar con los lo único que pido (con estos pensamientos,mientras seguía abrazando a hinata a la final se queda dormido


	6. Chapter 6

Dos meses después

Ha pasado dos meses y ahora hinata ya estaba en los nueve meses,las cosas,no mejoraban para sasuke,y tal vez pronto,tendría que ser internado en el hospital,hinata no sabía nada,y lo peor es que se sasuke,consultp con otros médicos,y todos le dieron la misma respuesta sasuke,tenía cáncer cerebral,y estaba en metástasis y en un área difícil de operar,minato y kushina seguían en España.y a l preguntar,a los otros médicos todos le daban la misma respuesta

Kushina: que te dijeron los médicos

Minato: lo mismo,que le han dicho a sasuke allá

Kushina: es cáncer no es cierto

Minato: lamentablemente si

Kushina: y no se puede hacer nada

Minato: lamentablemente no

Kushina: pero,porque no es posible, quimioterapia o la quimioterapia

Minato: no,esté con metástasis,y el cáncer esta muy avanzando

Kushina: y operarlo

Minato: el tumor,esta en una área muy complicada,sasuke,no sobreviviría a la operación

Kushina: y hinata

Minato: no sabe nada

Kushina: pero si sasuke,pronto es internado en el hospital,no se le puede mentir

Minato: eso lo se,pero hinata,quien sabe cuando tenga a su bebe

Kushina: pobre hinata,cuando se entere le va a doler demasiado

Minato: lo se (mientras minato la abraza mientras que con naruto y sakura)

Sakura: (ve que naruto termina de hablar por teléfono) alguna novedad

Naruto: (cuelga el teléfono) pues los otros médicos le dicen lo mismo

Sakura: cáncer cerebral

Naruto: así es,y lo peor es que esta demasiado avanzando y con metástasis la quimioterapia y la radioterapia,no serviría para nada

Sakura: y operarlo

Naruto: tampoco,ya que esta en un área mut difícil no soportaría la operación

Sakura: y hinata

Naruto: sigue sin saber nada

Sakura: pero,pronto será internado,no se le puede seguir mintiendo

Naruto: eso lo se,pero supongo que se enterara después

Sakura: pobre hinata

Naruto: si,eso es cierto,es lo mas doloroso que le esta pasando

Sakura: no llegara a ver a su bebe no es cierto

Naruto: no lo se

Sakura: lo que mas me duele es que no podrá conocer a su sobrina (sakura ya estaba en los seis meses y se acaba de enterar que esperan una niña,a la que llamaran sarada,pero ahora ellos no estaban en casa,estaban en una convención y se demorarían en regresar a casa)

Naruto: también me duele esto es mas difícil (naruto la abraza)

Itachi: no creo que sea una buena idea,haber venido (los dos viajaban,a visitar a la mama de izumi)

Izumi: se que no es buena idea,pero es el cumpleaños de mi mama

Itachi: si,lo se,pero y si mi hermano nos necesita

Izumi: pero están tus papas

Itachi: te olvidas que mi papa,viaja a nueva york,para una conferencia

Izumi: pero tu mama no ira

Itachi: me parece que si va ir con papa

Izumi: amor,se que estas preocupado,aparte,hinata no sabe nada,pero si quieres,dejame con mi mama,y regresare a casa en unos días

Itachi: olvídalo,no pienso dejarte sola

Izumi: pero,es que estas preocupado

Itachi: eso es cierto,pero eres mi esposa

Izumi: lo se

Itachi: amor tranquila,mama dijo que si había una emergencia nos llamaría

Izumi: bueno eso es cierto

Itachi: si nos necesita,regresaremos

Izumi: esta bien amor (mientras llegaban a la casa de la mama de izumi)

Mikoto: no se si debería irme

Hinata: que te preocupa tía

Mikoto: es que,si necesitas,ir al hospital,por si empiezan las contracciones

Hinata: pero,esta aquí sasuke

Mikoto: pero,no puede manejar

Hinata: (sospechando) tía acaso,pasa algo que yo no se

Mikoto: (se da cuenta de que esta a punto de decir la verdad) no querida no pasa nada

Hinata: entonces porque dices,que sasuke no esta en condiciones de manejar

Mikoto: lo siento,pensaba en una tontería

Hinata: tía segura que no pasa nada

Mikoto: linda, no me hagas caso

Hinata: esta bien,pero sasuke puede manejar

Mikoto: si tienes razón,pero aun así,llamame por cualquier cosa

Hinata: esta bien tía

Mikoto: mi celular esta cargado,y no lo apagare

Hinata: de acuerdo tía (ve que el taxi ya llego) aquí esta el taxi tía

Mikoto: esta bien hija,nos vemos (le da un abrazo y luego se va)

Julia: (ve que mikoto se va) la señora se acaba de ir

Hinata: así es,pero aquí pasa algo

Julia: que cosa señora

Hinata: la tía anda rara,al igual que el resto de la familia

Julia: usted cree señora

Hinata: claro que lo creo julia,no se que pasa,pero todos estan raros

Julia: que cree que sea

Hinata: es algo relacionado con sasuke,pero no lo se

Julia: cree que sea algo serio

Hinata: no lo se,por cierto sasuke donde esta

Julia: en el cuarto señora

Hinata: voy a verlo (se va a l cuarto)

Julia: esta bien señora (cierra la puerta)

Sasuke: (se queda intenta parar,pero no puede,porque se marea) demonios y ahora que hago

Hinata: (entra al cuarto) amor

Sasuke: (le mira) hola amor

Hinata: (se acerca) amor estas bien

Sasuke: algo amor

Hinata: que pasa amor

Sasuke: me duele la cabeza y ando mareado,y quería tomarme una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza

Hinata: tus pastillas están en el botiquín de primeros auxilios no es cierto

Sasuke: si amor

Hinata: esta bien amor,te traeré la pastilla

Sasuke: gracias amor

Hinata: de nada amor (camina hasta el botiquín de primeros auxilios y cuando lo iba a abrir,en ese momento escucha un ruido y se da la vuelta) amor que paso (se acerca para verlo y puedo ver que empezó a tener convulsiones) amor,amor (en eso recuerda lo que naruto y sakura le enseñaron que hacer en caso de que una persona tenga convulsiones,así que lo hace) JULIA VEN ACA TE NECESITO AHORA MISMO

Julia: (escucha el grito y se í que sube al cuarto rápido) señora que paso

Hinata: llama a una ambulancia AHORA

Julia: (ve que sasuke,esta conculcionando) si señora enseguida (en eso toma el celular de hinata y marca al 911,y pide una ambulancia,mientras da la dirección,hinata lo único que podía hacer,es evitar que sasuke se ahora,pero aun no entendía que estaba pasando,ahora si tendrían que darle una explicación de lo que le pasaba a sasuke)


	7. Chapter 7

Dos días después

Ha pasado dos días desde que sasuke,tuvo convulsiones y ahora estaba en el hospital,hinata estaba con el,ya se había enterado de lo que pasaba,había logrado controlar,las convulsiones de sasuke y ahora estaba dormido,aún no despertaba mientras que hinata se acordaba,lo que había pasado hace dos días atrás

Dos días atrás

Después de que julia,llamaran a la ambulancia,y habían llegado,lograron estabilizar a sasuke,y se lo llevaban al hospital,hinata,le dijo a julia,que llame a mikoto,y así lo hizo,mikoto cuando,estaba llegando al aeropuerto,julia le llamo y le dijo lo que pasaba,mikoto dio media vuelta y se iba al hospital,mientras hacía eso,llamo a fugaku,para contarle lo que estaba pasando,el le dijo que cuando trataría de terminar lo mas pronto posible,para regresar a casa y también llamo a itachi,pero donde ellos estaban,justo había una tormenta de nieve y no podían salir,itachi,le dijo que en cuanto la tormenta pasara,irían al hospital,mientras que hinata llegaba al hospital

Obito: (en ese momento estaba con rin) hinata

Hinata: tíos

Rin: que paso

Hinata: sasuke empezó a convulsionar

Obito: será mejor que lo revise

Hinata: quiero una explicación,de lo que esta pasando con sasuke

Rin: hinata,mira no es una buena idea

Hinata: yo quiero saber que pasa,últimamente todos me estan ocultando algo y quiero saber que es

Rin: amor

Obito: dime amor

Rin: no se le puede mentir,mira como esta sasuke,creo que es necesario que sepa la verdad

Obito: tienen razón,hagamos algo

Rin: dime amor

Obito: necesito que la revises,para ver como esta,y mientras la revisas,cuéntale la verdad por favor

Rin: esta bien amor

Obito: hinata

Hinata: dime tío

Obito: rin te contara lo que pasa,yo revisare a sasuke (se va con sasuke)

Rin: vamos hinata (le lleva a su consultorio)

Hinata: esta bien tía (la sigue)

Mikoto: (llega después de media hora al hospital y mientras caminaba por los pasillos ve a obito) obito

Obito: (la ve) mikoto que bueno que llegas

Mikoto: que pasa con sasuke

Obito: que tendrá que quedarse aquí

Mikoto: esta empeorando no es cierto

Obito: así es,lo siento

Mikoto: pronto morirá no es cierto

Obito: esta en fase terminal,ahorita logramos estabilizarlo,pero lo vamos a vigilar

Mikoto: entiendo y hinata

Obito: rin la esta revisando

Mikoto: le va a contar no es cierto

Obito: hinata,estuvo con sasuke cuando empezó a tener convulsiones,no me quedo otra que decirle a rin,que mientras la revise,le cuente lo que esta pasando

Mikot: y eso era lo que sasuke,no quería que se entere

Obito: lo se

Rin: (sale después de diez minutos que llego mikoto con hinata) listo

Obito: que paso

Rin: hinata tiene que quedarse en el hospital

Mikoto: (sorprendida) y eso porque

Rin: en cualquier momento shusui nacerá

Obito: esta bien,que se quede

Mikoto: (ve que hinata se sienta) hija supongo que esperas una explicación no es cierto (se sienta su lado)

Hinata: tía porque no me dijeron que sasuke tiene cáncer cerebral

Mikoto: linda,yo se que estas dolida,pero fue sasuke mismo quien no quería que te enteraras

Hinata: pero porque tía

Mikoto: porque sasuke,no quería que te pasara algo a ti y al niño,por eso nos callamos,desde el principio pensamos que no era buena idea

Hinata: hasta que vi que sasuke,empezó a tener convulciones,y luego rin me lo conto

Mikoto: lo lamento linda

Hinata: entiendo tía ,y ahora tendré que quedarme aquí en el hospital

Obito: se que es duro hinata

Hinata: no llegara a ver al niño no es cierto

Obito: no te lo sabría decir,hinata

Hinata: puedo ver a sasuke

Obito: si ven sígueme (hinata se levanta y le sigue y entran al cuarto y ve que sasuke,estaba siendo monitoreado) pudimos controlar,las convulsiones,y ahora esta sedado

Hinata: cuanto tiempo lo tendrán sedado

Obito: no se,tal vez pronto despierte

Hinata: me puedo acercar

Obito: si hinata acércate

Hinata: gracias tío (seacerca y se sienta y le toma la mano a sasuke) aquí estoy amor,no me separare de tu lado (mientras ve el monitor que controlaba sus signos vitales) tío quiero pedirte algo

Obito: que es hinata

Hinata: (se da la vuelta y lo mira) quieres que cuando el niño nazca deje que sasuke lo vea

Obito: hinata no estoy seguro que sea una buena idea

Hinata: tío por favor,estoy segura de que sasuke,no quiere irse,sin antes ver a su hijo,deja que lo vea,por favor

Obito: esta bien hinata,dejare que sasuke vea a su hijo

Hinata: gracias tío (vuelve se nuevo a ver a sasuke)

Fin del flash back

Sasuke: (lentamente empieza a despertar,estaba confundido,hasta que ve que su vista se aclara poco a poco,y ve donde estaba y ve a hinata a lado suyo) amor

Hinata: (le mira) amor,despertaste

Sasuke: que paso

Hinata: pues no te acuerdas

Sasuke: no,lo único que recuerdo es que tu entraste al cuarto y luego ya no se que paso

Hinata: te dolía la cabeza y me pediste una pastilla para el dolor y cuando fui a verlo,escuche un ruido y tu estabas en el suelo,convulsionando

Sasuke: amor supongo que te enteraste lo que esta pasando verdad

Hinata: si amor,porque no me dijiste lo que te estaba pasando

Sasuke: porque lo que mas importaba,eran tu y mi hijo,no quería que les a los dos

Hinata: me hubiera gustado,saber que estaba pasando

Sasuke: amor,tu y mi hijo,son importantes,si les hubiera pasado algo a los dos,no me hubiera perdonado nunca

Hinata: por eso,le dijiste a los demás que se no digan nada

Sasuke: si amor y por cierto los demás

Hinata: la tía se fue a casa,a descansar el tío sigue en nueva york e itachi e izumi estan donde la mama de izumi,y no pueden salir porque,hay una tormenta de nieve

Sasuke: amor ve a casa a descansar

Hinata: amor no puedo irme a casa

Sasuke: porque no

Hinata: amor,la tía rin me reviso,en cualquier momento nacerá shisui,.así que decidieron que me quede aquí en el hospital

Sasuke: entiendo amor (empieza a sentir dolor)

Hinata: te esta doliendo la cabeza de nuevo

Sasuke: si amor

Hinata: quieres que llame a una enfermera para que te de lago para el dolor

Sasuke: no,mejor haz lo que siempre haces cuando me duele la cabeza

Hinata: que te acaricie tu cabeza

Sasuke: si amor

Hinata: pero si no funciona

Sasuke: estoy seguro que funcionara amor

Hinata: esta bien amor (le empieza a acaricar su cabeza,y sasuke,pone su mano en la barriga de hinata,ella sonríe)

Dos días después

Ha pasado dos días desde que sasuke esta en el hospital,el dolor estaba empeorando y obito estaba pensando en inducirle un coma,pero sasuke,logro convencerle de que no lo haga,así que le administraron una pastilla para el dolor que era bastante fuerte,hinata seguía con el y mikoto también

Mikoto: hinata

Hinata; dime tía

Mikoto: como son las once de la noche,y es tarde,para irme a casa me iré al cuarto que nos dieron

Hinata: esta bien tía

Mikoto: creo que deberías tu también irte conmigo a descansar

Hinata: es que no puedo tía

Mikoto: porque no hinata

Hinata: tía se rompió la fuente

Mikoto: no puede ser

Hinata: (sintiendo las contracciones) si puede ser tía

Mikoto: tranquila (llama a la enfermera y le llevan una silla de ruedas,y se la llevan a la sala de partos) rin

Rin: que paso mikoto

Mikoto: es hinata,la fuente se rompió

Rin: donde esta hinata

Mikoto: se la llevaron a la sala de partos

Rin: bien espérame aquí,revisare a hinata,y luego te avisare (se va a ver a hinata)

Mikoto: esta bien rin (le espera)

Rin: (entra a la sala de partos) bien hinata voy a revisarte

Hinata: esta bien tía

Rin: (le revisa a hinata) hinata desde cuando tenías contracciones

Hinata: desde las seis de la mañana,pero no eran fuertes,la mas fuerte fue ahorita

Rin: pues se nota,que este niño quiere salir

Hinata: porque lo dices tía

Rin: tienes diez centímetros

Hinata: (sorprendida) tan rápido

Rin: así es mientras te praparan,llamare a mikoto

Hinata: esta bien tía

Rin: ya vuelvo (sale de la sala y llega donde esta mikoto) mikoto

Mikoto: que paso

Rin: el niño quiere salir,hinata ya esta en los diez centímetros

Mikoto: pues si,que no quiere esperar

Rin: así es,vete a preparar,para que acompañes a hinata

Mikoto: en seguida (una enfermera le lleva y le ayuda a que se esta lista,entra a la sala y se acerca a hinata) linda aquí estoy

Hinata: esta bien tía (le da la mano)

Mikoto: (toma su mano) yo estoy a tu lado

Rin: bien hinata es hora

Hinata: ahhhhh (empieza a hacer fuerza,mientras lo hacía mikoto no soltaba su mano,para nada y le saba palabras de anime,hinata lo seguía haciendo fuerza,y continuó haciéndolo,durante una hora,estaba por terminar cuando eran las doce de la noche)

Rin: bien hinata la cabeza salió,una mas y saldrá

Mikoto: vamos linda,ya esta por acabarse,y pronto tendrás a tu hijo en brazos

Hinata si tía ahhhhhh (puja por ultima vez,y se escucha un llanto de un niño)

Rin : y aquí esta shisui (le corta el cordón y se lo da a la enfermera) se nota que quería salir

Mikoto: es tan lindo

Hinata: (cansada) tía

Mikoto: dime linda

Hinata: ve a verlo

Mikoto: si tía ve

Mikoto: esta bien (le suelta la mano y va a ver al niño)

Enfermera: tiene algún nombre

Mikoto: si,se llama shisui

Enfermera: bien le anotaremos (mientras anotan el nombre y lo revisan y cuando terminan,se lo da a mikoto) porque no le lleva con la mama

Mikoto: (lo carga) hola pequeñito (le da un beso en la frente y se lo lleva a hinata) aquí lo tienes linda (se lo da)

Hinata: (lo carga) pequeñito,bienvenido

Mikoto: es tan lindo

Hinata: si,lo es

Mikoto: nietecito te estábamos esperando

Hinata: así es

Rin: (termina con hinata) bien hinata daré la orden para que te lleven a un cuarto,yo me iré con la enfermera y el niño

Hinata: esta bien tía (se lo da a la enfermera)

Rin: vamos (se va con la enfermera)

Mikoto: a donde van

Hinata: convencí al tío obito,de que cuando shisui naciera dejara que sasuke lo vea

Mikoto: no es tan mala la idea

Hinata: lo se,al principio,el tío no estaba convencido,pero a la final lo acepto

Mikoto: pues es una buena idea

Hinata: si tía

Mientras se llevaban a hinata al cuarto rin con la enfermera entran al cuarto donde estaba sasule y al ver la cara de obito,rin se da cuenta de que sasuke,pronto moriría

Rin: llego a tiempo verdad

Obito: así es

Rin: entonces déjame poner al niño,junto a sasuke

Obito: claro hazlo

Rin: esta bien (la enfermera se lo da y ella se acerca con el niño) sasuke,aquí esta tu hijo,hinata tuvo la idea,de que lo veas cuando naciera,ya nació (mientras le pone al bebe a lado de sasuke)

Sasuke: (abre los ojos y ve a su pequeño a lado,que incluso seguía llorando) mi pequeño,me alegra verte,no estaba dispuesto a rendirme hasta que pudiera,verte ahora que ya estas aquí,y te pude ver,me puedo ir en paz,los amo a los dos a ti y a tu mama (en eso sasuke se acerca al niño y le da un beso en la frente y mientras el niño seguía llorando,sasuke sonríe y luego ve que su vista se pone negra y el cierra los ojos y no se entera de nada mas)


	8. Chapter 8

Un mes después

Ha pasado un mes,y el pequeño shisui,ahora tenía un mes,había crecido y también había subido de peso,ahora estaba en casa,siendo cuidado por itachi e izumi,mientras que hinata,volvía al hospital,después de haber tenido a shisui,ya que esos días estaba descansado,pero hace cinco días itachi e izumi,se habían ofrecido a cuidar el niño,mientras ella estaba en el hospital con sasuke esperando a que despierte,aún recordaba lo que paso,después de que shisui nació

Un mes atrás

Rin con la enfermera había entrado al cuarto donde estaba sasuke y la enfermera había dejado a lado de sasuke,a shisui,sasuke lo vio y sonrió

Sasuke: te amor hijo (le da un beso en la frente,mientras el bebe seguía llorando,y luego sasuke,siente que todo ve negro,y cierra sus ojos y no se entera de nada mas)

Obito: (lo ve y se acerca) sasuke,vamos sobrino no te puedes dar por vencido,hazlo por tu hijo y por tu esposa

Rin:(también se acerca) amor tranquilo,mira su signos vitales vuelven a la normalidad

Obito: (lo revisa) no puedo ser acaso,sasuke,le gano a su enfermedad

Rin: de eso estoy segura

Obito: hinata tenía razón cuando me dijo,que sería bueno,que sasuke vea al niño,después de que naciera

Rin: esto significa solo una cosa amor

Obito: que cosa amor

Rin: esto es un verdadero milagro,pero un milagro de amor (mientras da la orden y la enfermera se lleva al niño a los cuneros)

Dos días después

Rin estaba con obito y le estaban haciendo una una tomagrafía a sasuke,para ver que daños,podría tener su cerebro,lo que estaban mirando,les estaba dejando mas que asombrados

Rin: (sorprendida) increíble

Obito: (no salía de su asombro) es como su no hubiera pasado nada

Rin: el tumor se fue por completo,y su cerebro esta bien

Obito: es verdad,debería haber daños pero no hay nada,todo esta normal

Rin: es como si nunca,hubiera tenido el tumor

Obito: un verdadero milagro

Rin: el tener cerca a shisui,eso hizo que le ganara a su enfermedad,y que quiera seguir viviendo,pata estar cerca del niño y de hinata

Obito: es un verdadero milagro,pero como tu dijiste de amor

Rin: claro que lo es,y esto lo demuestra

Obito: (termina de hacerle la tomagrafía a sasuke) terminemos con esto,seguramente van a querer saber los resultados

Rin: de acuerdo (ve que obito termina y los enfermeros ponen a sauke en la camilla para llevarlo al cuarto)

Obito: vamos (rin le sigue y van al cuarto donde está hinata con fugaku mikoto itachi e izumi a hinata ya le habían dado el alta y podía irse a casa,pero no podía irse,sin saber los resultados

Itachi: porque se demoran tanto

Hinata: siempre se demora,y mas si es una tomografía

Mikoto: ojala venga pronto

Fugaku: hay que tener paciencia,para que nos digan los resultados

Izumi: toca tener paciencia

Obito: (entra) disculpen por hacerlos esperar

Fugaku: hay alguna novedad

Obito: si lo es,y son buenas noticias

Mikoto: a que te refieres

Obito: el tumor,se fue,es como su jamás hubiera estado ahí

Itachi: y no tiene ningún daño su cerebro

Rin: pues no,todo esta normal simplemente sasuke le gano a su enfermedad,y es como si no hubiera pasado nada

Izumi: un verdadero milagro

Hinata: si pero es un milagro de amor,sabía que era buena idea,que viera al niño cuando naciera

Obito: tenías razón hinata,anque no estaba tan convencido

Fugaku: pues te equivocaste hermano,al ver a su hijo,eso hizo que le ganara a su enfermedad

Obito: si lo se,ahora hay que esperar a que sasuke despierte

Mikoto: y cuando podría pasar eso

Obito: no tengo ni idea

Rin: tenemos que esperar

Mikoto: entendemos

Rin: creo que s hora de que hinata vaya a casa a descansar

Hinata: si tía

Rin: y nos veremos el próximo mes

Hinata: esta bien tía

Obito: bueno nos veremos aunque alguien se quedara aquí

Itachi: izumi y yo nos quedaremos,nos turnaremos hasta que hinata,pueda venir al hospital

Hinata: el próximo mes

Izumi: lo sabemos

Obito: esta bien chicos

Mikoto: vamos hinata

Hinata: si tía

Obito: hinata si quieres,ver a sasuke,antes de irte ahora esta en su cuarto,puedes ir a verlo

Hinata: gracias tío

Obito: de nada (obito se va y la enfermera entra con una silla de ruedas y hinata se sienta y sale del cuarto y pasan por el cuarto donde esta sasuke)

Hinata: tío

Fugaku: dime hinata

Hinata: tendrías un rato a shisui

Fugaku: claro (lo carga)

Hinata: gracias tío (se levanta)

Mikoto: veras un rato a sasuke no es cierto

Hinata: si tía,ya vuelvo (entra al cuarto)

Mikoto: esta bien hinata

Itachi: mama

Mikoto: dime hijo

Itachi: crees que nos odie

Mikoto: porque piensas eso de hinata

Itachi: porque,le ocultamos todo,este tiempo lo que paso

Fugaku: no creo que nos odie,pero aun así debemos disculparnos con ella

Izumi: esta bien tío

Fugaku: yo ya lo hice,ustedes háganlo también

Itachi: si papa (seguían conversando)

Hinata: (había entrado al cuarto y ahora ve que sasuke,ya no estaba con esas cosas que lo estaban monitoreando sus signos vitales,eso hacía que este mas tranquila) amor solo quería decirte,que regreso a casa con el niño,estos días no podre venir a verte,pero cuando pase,el mes si,itachi e izumi,se quedaran contigo,yo vendré luego te amo amor (le da un beso en la boca y sale del cuarto)

Un mes después

Ya había pasado el mes,y el pequeño shisui,al cumplir un mes,fue a una revisión y ahora ya estaban en casa

Izumi: que dijo la tía rin del niño

Hinata: que estaba bien,subió de peso y también ha crecido

Itachi: que bueno

Hinata: chicos,gracias por quedarse con el niño

Izumi: bueno es nuestro sobrinito,y queremos ayudarte

Itachi: claro que si,ademas,se que es tu turno de ir al hospital

Hinata: así es chicos

Itachi: este hinata queremos saber algo izumi y yo

Hinata; que cosa

Izumi: no nos odias

Hinata: (sorprendida) chicos porque tendría que odiarlos

Itachi: por ocultar,lo que le estaba pasando a mi hermano

Hinata: chicos se que me dolió al principio que no me dijeran nada,y que tuviera que enterarme cuando sasuke se puso mal,pero luego lo entendí el no quería que me pasara nada ni a mi ni al niño,así que no piensen que les odio porque no le odio

Izumi: gracias hinata

Itachi: nos tranquiliza el saber que no nos odias

Hinata: vuelvo y repito no tengo porque odiarlos

Izumi: esta bien hinata

Hinata: bueno me voy

Itachi: tranquila cuidaremos bien a nuestro sobrino

Hinata: gracias (se acerca al niño y le da un beso en la frente) pórtate bien con tus tíos (sale del cuarto)

Julia: señora ya vino el taxi

Hinata: gracias julia

Julia: de nada señora

Hinata: estas mas tranquila julia

Julia: si,ahora que se que no se enojo conmigo si señora

Hinata: entiendo porque no me lo dijeron,pero quédate tranquila

Julia: si señora

Hinata: y otra cosa

Julia: dígame señorta

Hinata: ayuda a itachi e izumi,con el niño,por si necesitan algo

Julia: si señora lo hare

Hinata; gracias julia (se va)

Fin del flash back

Mikoto: (entra al cuarto) hola linda

Hinata: (le mira) hola tía,no irías a la conferencia con mi tío

Mikoto: la verdad no

Hinata: deberías ir tía

Mikoto: no puedo,por lo menos hasta que sepa que sauske,esta bien y despierte

Hinata: el tío se quedara solo en su conferencia

Mikoto: el entiende

Hinata: si tía y los tíos han llamado

Mikoto: si se alegraron cuando supieron,lo que había pasado,aunque siguen en España y no saben cuando regresan

Hinata: entiendo tía y naruto me mando un mensaje

Mikoto: les contaste

Hinata: si tía,se tranquilizaron,pero se que después de la convención,vendrán rápido

Mikoto: ahora si no se quedaran como siempre lo hacen

Hinata: no tía

Mikoto: linda quería saber si ya me perdonaste

Hinata: (sorprendida) tía porque tendría que perdonarte

Mikoto: por callarme lo que pasaba con sasuke

Hinata: tía no tengo nada que perdonarte,porque entiendo porque se callaron y no me dijeron nada

Mikoto: por tu embarazo

Hinata: (se levanta y se sienta en la cama junto a sasuke y le toma la mano) tía no voy a negar que me dolió,y mas porque todavía esta en mi mente,el momento en que vi que sasuke se cayo al suelo y tuvo convulsiones,pero luego entedi,porque no me lo dijeron mi salud y la del niño,era importante,y no querían que me pasara algo

Mikoto: (se levanta y se acerca) eso es cierto

Hinata: lo entendí,y no tengo porque enojarme tía

Mikoto: gracias linda (le abraza)

Hinata: de nada tía (también le abraza pero con una sola mano,porque la otra estaba agarrando la mano de sasuke)

Sasuke: (lentamente empieza a despertar,aun no entendía donde estaba porque veía todo negro,pero lentamente su vista se empieza a aclarar,y puede ver donde estaba,en el hospital,eso lo confundió un poco y luego,ve a hinata a su lado y ve que estaba tomando su mano) amor

Hinata: (le mira) amor despertaste

Mikoto: hijo que alegría ver que ya estas despierto

Sasuke: mama me alegra verte

Mikoto: a mi también hijo (le da un abrazo y un beso en la frente) le contare a obito (sale del cuarto)

Sasuke: que paso

Hinata: no recuerdas

Sasuke: lo ultimo que recuerdo,es que shisui,ya había nacido y le pusieron a mi lado

Hinata: si,la idea fue mía,yo le dije a obito que dejara que vieras al niño,cuando naciera,al principio no estaba muy convencido,pero a la final acepto

Sasuke: fue tu idea

Hinata: si amor,y estas curado

Sasuke: (sorprendido) me cure

Hinata: si amor,a los dos días,te hicieron una nueva tomagrafía y descubrieron que tu tumor se había ido por completo y que no te dejo ningún daño,es como si no te hubiera pasado nada

Sasuke: creo que el tener a shisui cerca hizo ese milagro

Hinata: pues,es como yo lo llamo,un milagro de amor

Sasuke: eso es cierto y el niño

Hinata: esta en casa

Sasuke: quiero verlo

Hinata: sabes que no puedo,traerlo al hospital,seguramante cuando te dejen salir,ya podrás ir a casa a verlo

Sasuke: esta bien

Obito: (entra) sasuke,me alegra ver que despertaste

Sasuke: cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente

Obito: un mes (hinata se aleja para que lo revisen)

Sasuke: amor no te vayas

Hinata: deja de el tío te revise,ya luego me acerco

Sauske: esta bien

Obito: (le empieza a revisar) tu presión esta bien,tus reflejos estan bien mueves tu manos y tus piernas con normalidad,te duele la cabeza

Sasuke: no tío

Obito: y estas mareado

Sasuke: no tío

Obito: todo esta bien,te dejare descansar,mañana podrás levantarte

Sasuke: y cuando podre ir a casa

Obito: si te veo,bien,en los próximos días,dejaré que te vayas a casa

Sasuke: tengo que esperar

Obito: se que quieres irte,pero,te tocara tener paciencia

Sasuke; esta bien tío

Obito: bueno,todo esta bien,pero ahora descansa,mañana podrás levantarte

Sasuke: esta bien tío

Obito: tengo que seguir,con mis rondas,si necesitan algo avísenme

Mikoto: esta bien obito

Obito: nos vemos (se va)

Hinata: tía creo que ahora si,no tienes pretextos para quedarte

Mikoto: es verdad,tu papa espera noticias tuyas

Sasuke: donde esta papa

Mikoto: a punto de dar una conferencia

Hinata: pues ve a contarle,para que así se alegre

Milkoto: esta bien,descansa hijo (le da un beso en la frente)

Sasuke: (le sonríe) si mama (ve que se va) amor

Hinata: dime amor

Sasuke: tengo sed

Hinata: espera (entra la enfermera y le da un vaso de agua)

Sasuke: (lo toma) gracias

Hinata: despacio amor

Sasuke: si amor (deja el vaso a un lado) amor

Hinata: dime amor

Sasuke: me perdonas

Hinata: amor sobre eso hablaremos luego

Sasuke: pero no quiero que me odies

Hinata: amor,yo no te odio,pero este no es un buen momento para hablar,ya lo haremos luego mejor quiero enseñarte algo

Sasuke: que cosa

Hinata: mira (le enseña su celular,la imagen del bebe)

Sasuke: (emocionado) mi pequeño

Hinata; si amor es nuestro pequeño

Sasuke: ya cumplió un mes

Hinata: hace cinco días amor

Sasuke: y quien lo cuida

Hinata: itachi e izumi,ellos lo están cuidando estos días

Sasuke: sabes cuando lo tuve,a mi lado,fue cuando me di cuenta de que no podía darme por vencido,quería ver crecer al niño,y estar a tu lado

Hinata: fue cuando se hizo el milagro

Sasuke: aunque ya no recuerdo nada

Hinata: quedaste inconsciente y el tío pensó,que te habías dado,por vencido,y se asusto,pero la tía rin,le tranquilizo,porque tus signos vitales habían vuelto a normalidad,entonces,fue cuando el tío entendió,que le habías ganado a tu enfermedad

Sasuke: tuviste una buena idea,amor

Hinata: claro que si

Sasuke: (se queda pensando) amor

Hinata: dime

Sasuke: me perdonas

Hinata: de que tengo que perdonarte amor

Sasuke: por haber callado

Hinata: amor sobre eso hablaremos luego

Sasuke: (sin poder evitarlo llora) es que no quiero que estés molesta conmigo

Hinata: (le abraza) amor primero necesito que te calmes

Sasuke: (se empieza a calmar) si amor

Hinata: y luego cuando ya estemos en casa,hablaremos ahora no

Sasuke: esta bien amor

Hinata: tranquilo amor (le besa)

Sasuke: si amor (le corresponde el beso)

Mikoto: (llega a donde fugaku esta a punto de dar la conferencia) amor

Fugaku: (la mira) que paso amor

Mikoto: sasuke despertó

Fugaku: de veras amor

Mikoto: si amor

Fugaku: y como esta

Mikoto: pues obito lo examinoy dice que esta bien,y que si sigue así,en unos días podrá irse a casa

Fugaku: iremos a verlo mañana

Mikoto: por supuesto (escucha lo que hablan) creo que es hora de tu conferencia

Fugaku: si amor deséame suerte (le da un beso)

Mikoto: (le corresponde el beso) suerte amor

Fugaku: (se acerca al estrado,para dar su conferencia,el es profesor de literatura,y si hay algún libro interesante,le encanta,dar una conferencia sobre,el libro que ha leído,y todos los que le escuchan,quedan felices con sus conferencia) buenas tardes,hoy quiero decirles que esta conferencia,le decido a alguien especial a mi hijo (empieza a dar su conferencia)

Itachi: (revisando el mensaje) perfecto

Izumi: alguna buena notica amor

Itachi: si hinata,dice que mi hermano ya despertó,y que todo esta bien,si en unos días sigue así,pronto se ira a casa

Izumi: deberíamos ir a verlo

Itachi: mañana,que julia cuide al niño

Izumi: bueno,ella es feliz cuidando al niño

Itachi: eso es cierto

Izumi: mejor por ahora que hinata y sasuke,esten solos

Itachi: claro que si (siguen conversando)

Minato: (recibe un mensaje y lo lee) increíble

Kushina: que paso amor

Minato: obito me manda un mensaje,diciendo que sasuke despertó

Kushina: en serii

Minato: en serio amor

Kushina: y como lo ve

Minato: lo ve perfecto,lo reviso y esta bien

Kushina: y cuanto tiempo seguirá en el hospital

Minato: dice que si lo ve bien,en unos días podrá irse a casa

Kushina: le mandaste un mensaje a naruto

Minato: no,ya sabes que cuando naruto y sakura,están en esa convención,no responden

Kushina: bueno,seguramente,ya llegando a casa se van a enterar

Minato: eso es cierto

Kushina: aun tenemos que quedarnos unos meses,mas aquí no es cierto

Minato: si amor,espero que podamos volver pronto

Kushina: esta bien amor

Los dos siguen conversando,mientras que hinata estaba con sasuke,pudo hacer que s e siente,y una enfermera le llevo la comida,obito quería ver si no tenia ningún problema en comer,y cuando comio,no vomito,tolero la comida,perfectamente,como ya era tarde,sasuke,estaba a punto de irme a dormir

Sasuke: amor

Hinata: dime amor

Sasuke: dormirías a mi lado

Hinata: quieres que duerma a tu lado

Sasuke: si amor

Hinata: esta bien (ya se había cambiado de ropa y ahora se acostaba a lado de sasuke) listo

Sasuke: (le abraza) si amor

Hinata: ahora si a dormir

Sasuke si amor

Los dos siguen un rato mas conversando,pero luego de unos minutos sasuke se queda dormido,y hinata,también se queda dormida,pero ahora si estaba mas tranquila,ya que sasuke despertó,ahora solo faltaba que le den el alta,y volver a casa,con esos pensamientos se durmió


	9. Chapter 9

Diez días después

Ha pasado diez días desde que sasuke,despertó,y todo estaba bien,al día siguiente se levanto y empezó a caminar,pero estaba algo débil,aún así siguió caminando,aunque siempre acompañado por hinata,los siguientes días obito,le estuvo observando y no solo el,si no también los otros médicos que le dieron el diagnostico,no salían de su asombro,y todos decían lo mismo,un verdadero milagro,ahora,estaba en el cuarto,con obito

Obito: pues yo te veo bastante bien

Sasuke: entonces ya podre irme a casa

Obito: que ansioso

Sasuke: quiero ver a mi hijo

Obito: te entiendo,y si ya mañana podrás irte a casa

Sasuke: que bueno gracias tío

Hinata: me alegra que ya pueda irse a casa

Obito: si pero recuerda,lo que te dije sasuke

Sasuke: si tío,aun debo descansar,y lentamente hacer mis cosas

Obito: así es

Hinata: pues que bueno que ya podemos volver a casa

Obito: si chicos y ahora me retiro nos vemos (se va)

Hinata: hasta luego tío

Sasuke: amor

Hinata: dime amor

Sasuke: cuando desperté,no te vi,y luego entraste con el tío,porque

Obito: es que estaba hablando con el

Susuke: sobre que amor

Hinata: luego te lo contare amor

Sasuke: esta bien amor y mi mama te dejo el carro no es cierto

Hinata:si,esta estacionado

Sasuke: entonces vamos mañana en el

Hinata: no deberíamos llamar a los tíos,para que nos vengan a ver

Sasuke: no amor

Hinata: (sorprendida) como de que no amor

Sasuke: porque quiero ir a casa

Hinata: a caso quieres sorprenderlos amor

Sasuke: así es amor

Hinata: pero amor

Sasuke: (le interrumpe) vamos amor,no quiero que ellos vengan,y si te dejaron el carro mejor (ve que hinata se ríe) de que te ríes amor

Hinata: de que mi marido el terco ha vuelto

Sasuke: oye yo no soy ningún terco

Hinata: claro que lo eres

Sasuke: bueno es para darles una sorpresa

Hinata: si,una sorpresa,mañana seguramente te quedas viudo

Sasuke: que exagerada amor

Hinata: no es por ser exagerada amor

Sasuke: será divertido

Hinata: si no me matan luego si

Sasuke: ya veras que no será así

Hinata: esta bien amor (mientras los dos siguen conversando,hasta la noche hasta que se van a dormir)

A la mañana siguiente

Sasuke,fue el primero en despertarse,y viendo que hinata seguía dormida,se levanta con cuidado,y toma su ropa,y se mete al baño y se baña

Hinata: (se despierta y no ve a sasuke,hasta que escucha la ducha)seguramente se metió a bañar (mientras se levanta y se cambia de ropa)

Sasuke: (sale después de haberse bañado y cambiado) buenos días amor

Hinata: (termina de cambiarse de ropa) buenos días amor

Sasuke: ya estoy listo

Hinata: (ve que la enfermera entra y les deja el desayuno y luego se va) primero desayunemos amor

Sasuke: si amor (los dos se sientan y empiezan a desayunar) sabes que es lo bueno de poder irnos

Hinata: no amor dime

Sasuke: primero que las enfermeras,no entraran a cada rato

Hinata: eso es cierto,no dejan dormir

Sasuke: y segundo,la comdia,esta fea

Hinata: lo se,la comida del hospital,no es buena

Sasuke: sabes que

Hinata: dime

Sasuke: vámonos

Hinata: esta bien

Enfermera: buenos días (entra con una silla de ruedas)

Sasuke: buenos días

Enfermera: todo esta listo,para que te puedas,ir,solo los acompañare hasta el carro

Hinata: gracias

Enfermera: de nada,bien sasuke siéntate en la silla

Sasuke: de acuerdo (se sienta y salen del cuarto y la enfermera los lleva hasta el estacionamiento,donde el carro estaba estacionado) muchas gracias (se levanta de la silla)

Enfermera: de nada chicos hasta luego (se va)

Sasuke: amor

Hinata: dime amor

Sasuke: dame las llaves del carro

Hinata: (se las da) crees que puedas manejar amor

Sasuke: claro que si amor

Hinata: seguro amor

Sasuke: acaso no confías en mi

Hianta: claro que confío en ti amor (se sube al carro)

Sasuke: (también se sube) entonces dejame manejar amor

Hinata: esta bien amor (sasuke prende el carro y se marchan del hospital)

Mikoto: (habían acabado de almorzar y ahora seguían conversando) el almuerzo estuvo rico

Itachi: muy rico mama

Izumi: tío

Fugaku: dime izumi

Izumi: el tío obito,no te ha dicho,cuando le daría el alta a sasuke

Fugaku: obito me dijo que ahora

Itachi: pero no te dijo a que hora

Fugaku: no estoy esperando,a que hinata me llame,para irme en taxi,y traerlos

Mikoto: pero es extraño,que no llamen

Fugaku: lo se

Izumi: que estarán haciendo

Fugaku: no tengo ni idea chicos

Itachi: mama

Mikoto: dime hijo

Itachi: y hinata ya esta mas tranquila

Mikoto: pues obito le dijo que con el tiempo,volverá a la normalidad

Izumi: normalidad con que

Fugaku: pues cuando hinata cierra los ojos,vuelve a ella la imagen donde vio a sasuke,convulsionando

Izumi: le impacto

Mikoto: así es,obito le dijo que eso era normal

Itachi: bueno,le durara un tiempo luego ya no tendrá esa imagen nuevamente

Fugaku: eso es cierto (mientras siguen conversando no se dieron cuenta de que un carro entraba al garage)

Sasuke: (entra a la casa) listo amor puedes entrar

Hinata: (entra) solo a ti se te ocurre venir a esta hora

Sasuke: bueno pensé que seria divertido

Hinata: tu eres el que estaba desesperado,por venir a la casa,y ver al niño

Sasuke: quería dar una vuelta,ademas es mi primera salida,después de haber estado en el hospital

Hinata: si,primero nos fuimos a desayunar,luego a la playa comimos y ahora estamos en casa

Sasuke: si ,al fin en casa,era lo que deseaba tanto

Hinata: es verdad (llegan a la mesa) hola

Mikoto; hijo

Sasuke: hola mama

Fugaku: a que hora vinieron

Hinata: en este momento tío

Itachi: porque no dijeron nada

Sasuke: que les cuente hinata,quiero ir a ver a mi hijo (se va al cuarto)

Hinata: odio cuando me hace eso (les mira) miren hay una explicación a todo esto

Izumi: pues nos gustaría escucharla

Hinata: enseguida solo subiré un rato mientras tanto les dejo esto (deja dos tarrinas de helado en la mesa y se va)

Fugaku: helado

Itachi: rico (empiezan a comer el helado)

Sasuke: (sube y entra al cuarto) hola julia

Julia: joven me alegra verlo

Sasuke: gracias julia (ve que estaba con el niño) el es mi bebe

Julia: si señor,el es el pequeño shisui,y me parece que quiere ver a su papa (se lo entrega)

Sasuke: (lo carga) mi pequeño al fin te puedo ver

Hinata; (entra al cuarto) julia

Julia: si señora

Hinata: por favor,primero dile a mis tíos y a itachi e izumi que ya bajo

Julia: si señora y segundo

Hinata: hay una maleta con ropa,que esta en el carro,para mandar a la lavandería,podrías sacar del carro por favor

Julia: enseguida señora (se va del cuarto)

Sasuke: (se sienta) ahora si hijo,papa esta aquí,para estar juntos con mami

Hinata: (le sonríe) amor,ya regreso

Sasuke: porque te vas amor

Hinata: tengo que explicarles,antes de que me maten

Sasuke: esta bien amor

Hinata: enseguida vuelvo (le da un beso y mira al niño) pórtate bien con papi bebe (sale del cuarto y baja las gradas) listo

Itachi: y mi hermano

Hinata: esta con el niño

Fugaku: porque no me llamaste

Hinata: quise hacerlo tío,pero fue sasuke quien me dijo que no

Mikoto: y quien manejo

Hinata: fue sasuke tía

Itachi: pudo manejar

Hinata: no tuvo ningún problema en hacerlo

Izumi: y porque se demoraron tanto

Hinata: porque primero el desayuno en el hospital no le gusto asi que nos fuimos de ahí y fuimos a la cafetería a desayunar,luego que quería ir a la playa,y estar un rato,ya que se le notaba que antes de querer venir a casa,quería sentir el aire,fresco,como es su primera salida después de haber estado en el hospital así que fuimos a la playa vimos a los niños hacer castillos de arena a los surfistas y cuando era hora de comer,nos fuimos a comer y antes de venir,pasamos por la heladería

Mikoto: el helado esta rico

Fugaku: y que dijo obito de sasuke

Hinata: que este tranquilo,y que descanse

Itachi: lo bueno es que ya están en casa

Hinata: así es

Izumi: no le haz contado nada a naruto y sakura

Hinata: siguen todavía en esa convención,pero esta por terminar,así que si llegan a casa el viernes,ese día me llamaran

Itachi: y que les dirás

Hinata: que vengan a la casa el sábado

Mikoto: para que sea una sorpresa

Hinata: así es tía

Fugaku: buena idea

Hinata: así es bueno voy con sasuke y el niño

Itachi: de acuerdo

Hinata: esta bien (se va)

Izumi: mejor no molestarlos

Fugaku: no,y creo que es mejor dejarlos solos

Mikoto: estoy segura de que tienen mucho de que conversar

Itachi: entiendo (siguen conversando)

Hinata. (entra al cuarto) listo

Sasuke: ya les explicaste

Hinata: así es

Sasuke: esta bien ven amor (le hace espacio en la cama)

Hinata: si amor (se acerca y se sienta a lado) hola bebe,tu papap y yo estamos en casa contigo

Sasuke: mi niño,quería salir del hospital,y venir a casa y verte

Hinata: ahora si somos una familia

Sasuke: claro que si

Hinata: bebe papa y mama están contigo

Sasuke: tu me diste la fuerza,para no rendirme

Hinata: así es amor

Sasuke: creo que te tengo que dar las gracias a ti primero amor

Hinata: y a mi porque

Sasuke: por tener la idea,de dejar que vea a shisui,cuando nació

Hinata: siempre supe que era una buena idea amor

Sasuke: si amor,cuando lo vi,fue ahí cuando supe que no debía darme por vencido,y no lo hice

Hinata: no amor,le ganaste a la muerte,y a tu enfermedad,y al tener a shisui,cerca fue lo que hizo ese milagro

Sasuke: como tu dices,un milagro de amor

Hinata: así es amor

Sasuke: y ahora al fin estoy fuera del hospital

Hinata: eso es cierto amor

Sasuke: quería ver a nuestro hijo

Hinata: pues ya estamos en casa,y ya lo tienes en brazos

Sasuke: mi pequeño (mientras le da un beso en la frente y el niño le sonríe) amor me sonrió

Hinata: claro amor,el sabe que tu eres su papa

Sasuke: y esta feliz

Hinata: claro que si amor

Los dos estaban con el niño,toda la tarde cuando anocheció,hinata le dio el biberón a sasuke,para que se lo de,y cuando termina de dárselo,le saca los gases y le cambia,y el pequeño se duerme,así que sasuke le pone con cuidado en su cuna

Sasuke: dulces sueños hijo (ve que el bebe se duerme y luego se cambia de ropa) amor

Hinata: (ya se habían cambiado) dime amor

Sasuke: (termina de cambiarse y va a la cama y se acuesta pero pone la cabeza en las piernas de hinata) crees que ahora si ya podemos hablar

Hinata: sobre lo que paso

Sasuke: si amor,pienso que es un buen momento

Hinata: bueno si amor,ya saliste del hospital,así que ahora si ya podemos hablar

Sasuke: esta bien amor,y quería primero saber,de que hablaste con el tío obito,porque entraste con el al cuarto

Hinata: es que tenía que consultarle algo

Sasuke: sobre que

Hinata: quieres que te lo cuente

Sasuke: si amor

Hinata: esta bien te lo contare

Flash back

Dos días atrás

Hinata: (ve que sasuke,estaba dormido,así que con cuidado,se levanta y se cambia de ropa y luego sale del cuarto y camina hasta el consultorio de obito y golpea la puerta) tío puedo pasar

Obito: claro hinata pasa

Hinata: (entra y camina y se sienta) gracias tío

Obito: por esa cara es que las enfermeras no te dejan dormir,porque entran a cada rato no es cierto

Hinata: si tío,pero también es por otra cosa

Obito: que cosa linda

Hinata: pues cada vez que cierro los ojos,hay veces que veo el momento en donde sasuke cae al suelo y empieza a tener convulsiones

Obito: es todo el tiempo

Hinata: si tío,algunas veces,no pero hay otras veces si

Obito: pues hinata eso es normal

Hinata: porque tío

Obito: bueno,te impacto ver a sasuke en ese estado no es cierto

Hinata: si tío

Obito: por eso,es que hay veces que la imagen vuelve,por el fuerte impacto que tuviste

Hinata: si cuanto tiempo estaré así

Obito: mira,esto lleva su tiempo,no te lo sabría decir,pero lentamente y luego con el tiempo,esa imagen desparecerá de tu mente,y no lo volverá a aparecer

Hinata: esta bien tío

Obito: se que fue duro,pero quiero que sepas,que sasuke,no quería que te pasara algo

Hinata: lo se tío y no estoy molesta ni contigo ni con la tía rin,pero aún así me impacto ver a sasuke tan mal

Obito: bueno ahora,esta bien,le gano a su enfermedad

Hinata: así es tío

Obito: bueno,vamos a ver si ya despertó,para saludarlo

Hinata: y ya cuando le dejaras salir tío

Obito: seguramente pasado mañana,ya podrán irse a casa

Hinata: que bueno tío (los dos salen del consultorio y van al cuarto de sasuke)

Fin del flash back

Sasuke: (le mira) esa imagen aun te sigue cuando cierras los ojos

Hinata: algunas veces,esta todo el tiempo,otras veces no

Sasuke: amor te molestaste no es cierto

Hinata: mas que molestarme,me dolio,porque todos lo sabían y nadie me dijo nada,pero luego entendí,porque lo hicieron,mi salud y la del bebe era importante

Sasuke: así es amor,no quería que te pasara algo a ti o mi hijo,no me lo hubiera perdonado,si les pasaba algo

Hinata: y ahí lo entendí,y al regresar a la casa hable con todos uno por uno y les dije que no estaba molesta pero si dolida,y que luego deje de estarlo,porque había entendido los motivos,porque lo ocultaron

Sasuke: (sin poder evitarlo llora) lo siento amor

Hinata: (le abraza) amor se nota que estas sensible

Sasuke: así parece amor

Hinata: amor primero necesito que estés tranquilo,y que te calmes

Sasuke: y segundo

Hinata: lo segundo,le ganaste a tu enfermedad,ya te curaste por completo,estas conmigo y con el niño,y ya todo esta tranquilo,seguimos siendo una familia y eso es lo que importa

Sasuke: pero me duele,que esa imagen aparezca cada vez que cierras los ojos

Hinata: eso amor,es temporal,el tío lo dijo,tuve un fuerte impacto,y es cuestión de tiempo,hasta que,esa imagen,deje de aparecer

Sasuke: (se calma) entonces,quieres saber cuando me empezaron los problemas

Hinata: si amor

Sasuke: recuerdas,cuando tenías tres meses

Hinata: claro que me acuerdo,te dolió la cabeza y estabas mareado,te dije que me dejaras conducir

Sasuke: si luego en la noche te desperté,porque me dolía la cabeza

Hinata: y te di una pastilla para el dolor

Sasuke: si,pero me siguió doliendo,por eso,cuando cumpliste seis meses,unos días antes de la fiesta del bebe,me fui hacer una tomografía

Hinata: y cuando te dieron los resultados

Sasuke: el día de la fiesta,el tío,me dio los resultados

Hinata: y que paso luego

Sasuke: pues mando unas pastillas,y luego unos días después me hizo otra tomografía,para consultar a otros médicos,incluso,le mando esa misma tomografía al tío minato

Hinata: y que dijeron

Sasuke: todos dijeron lo mismo,cáncer cerebral,y que estaba muy avanzado y ya había metástasis,no podía iniciar el tratamiento,porque no serviría de nada

Hinata: y operarte

Sasuke: tampoco

Hinata: y eso porque

Sasuke: estaba en un área muy difícil,y seguramente,podría morir mientras me operaban

Hinata: entiendo,iban a internarte verdad

Sasuke: eso es lo que pensaban hacer

Hinata: y como pensaban ocultármelo

Sasuke: no lo se amor,y una pregunta

Hinata: dime amor

Sasuke: que paso,después de que mi mama se fue

Hinata: ya no te acuerdas

Sasuke: lo ultimo que recuerdo,es que entraste al cuarto,ya luego,no se nada mas

Hinata: me pediste una pastilla para el dolor,y cuando fui a ver,escuche un ruido,y cuando me di la vuelta,te vi en el suelo teniendo convulsiones

Sasuke: y que hiciste

Hinata: recordé lo que naruto y sakura,me habían enseñado que hacer,en caso de que una persona convulsiones,y luego le grite a julia,y ella llamo al 911 s

Sasuke: julia también se asusto

Hinata: si,incluso casi se cae de las escaleras

Sasuke: pobre,y quien te conto lo que pasaba

Hinata: la tía rin,mientras me revisaba

Sasuke: ella te lo dijo

Hinata: así es

Sasuke: y quien estuvo contigo,cuando nació el niño

Hinata: la tía no me dejo sola

Sasuke: entiendo amor

Hinata: (le limpia las lagrimas) amor se que estas sesible,el tío obito,dijo que eso es normal,después de todo lo que paso,pero ahora quiero que pienses,que le ganaste a tu enfermedad,y que ahora estas con el niño y que ahora si puedes ver al niño,crecer,y estar conmigo

Sasuke: eso hare,amor,te lo prometo

Hinata: esta bien amor

Sasuke: y naruto y sakura,aún no saben nada

Hinata: estan en esa convención y ya sabes que cuando les escribo nunca responden

Sasuke: es verdad y cuando les contaras

Hinata: pues hoy es martes,seguramente el viernes ya llegaran a casa,y ahí me llamaran les diré que el sábado,vengan a la casa

Sasuke: no les puedes decir que vengan ese mismo día

Hinata: te recuerdo,que ellos siempre llegan casi a la medianoche

Sasuke: es verdad

Hinata: por eso les diré que vengan el sábado

Sasuke: esta bien amor y ya saben que esperan

Hinata: es una niña

Sasuke: niña

Hinata: así es amor,nacerá en tres meses

Sasuke: lindo,shisui,tendrá una amiguita con quien jugar

Hinata: eso es cierto amor (ve que sasuke,bosteza) estas cansado no es cierto

Sasuke: si amor

Hinata: creo que es hora de que te duermas

Sasuke: pero el niño

Hinata: por ahora yo lo entenderé,ya luego,lo atendremos los dos

Sasuke: segura amor

Hinata: si amor,tu descansa (en eso el niño se despierta)

Sasuke: se despertó

Hinata: es medianoche

Sasuke: (sorprendido) hemos conversado hasta la medianoche amor

Hinata: así es amor ahora descansa atenderé al niño

Sasuke: esta bien amor (se acomoda en la cama)

Hinata se levanta y se acerca al niño y lo carga y le prepara el biberón y se lo da cuando termina le saca los gases y le cambia y al ver que el bebe se duerme le pone en la cuna y le tapa cuando regresa a la cama,se da cuenta de que sasuke,esta dormido,así que lo tapa,pero también se da cuenta de que tenía razón cuando le dijo,que por ahora ella se levantaría para atender al niño a la medianoche y a la madrugada,ya que sasuke,todavía estaba débil y necesitaba aun descansar,aunque estaba feliz,de que ya estaban en casa,en eso hinata se acuesta en la cama y le da un beso en la frente a sasuke y apaga a luz y se acomoda y se queda dormida,pero esta vez tenía una sonrisa en su rostro


	10. Chapter 10

Viernes en la noche aunque faltaban unos minutos para la medianoche

Naruto y sakura,estaba regresando a casa,después de estar en la convención,todavía no sabían que había pasado con sasuke

Sakura: bueno hemos llegado

Naruto así es (apaga el carro)

Sakura: (se baja) las luces están apagadas

Naruto: (abre la puerta de la casa) Karen esta dormida

Sakura: pues llegamos justo medianoche

Naruto: tienes razón,amor

Sakura: dime amor

Naruto: crees que deba llamar a hinata a esta hora

Sakura: yo creo que si amor

Naruto: crees que siga despierta

Sakura: si el niño,se despertó si amor

Naruto: entonces,le llamare,para decirle que iremos al hospital mañana

Sakura: de acuerdo amor

Naruto: veamos (toma y celular y marca al celular de hinata y prende el altavoz)

Sakura: supongo que lo haces para que yo también escuche no amor

Naruto: si amor (mientras marca y espera a que conteste)

Hinata: (justo en ese momento,estaba atendiendo al niño y su celular suena y lo mira para ver quien es) es naruto seguro ya llegaron a casa (contesta) hola naruto

Naruto: hola hinata

Sakura: hola hinata

Hinata: hola sakura como están chicos

Naruto: pues acabamos de llegar a la casa

Hinata: y como les fue

Sakura: pues nos fue bien

Hinata: entiendo chicos

Naruto: te llamábamos,porque quería saber si mas tarde podemos ir al hospital

Hinata: porque no vienen mas tarde a la casa

Sakura: y porque a la casa

Hinata: cuando,vengan a la casa lo sabrán

Naruto: no nos puedes,decir,cual es el motivo

Hinata: no chicos

Sakura: esta bien hinata,nos vemos mas tarde en la casa

Hinata: de acuerdo chicos

Naruto: y como esta shisui

Hinata: muy bien chicos

Sakura: y tu como estas

Hinata: estoy bien

Naruto: segura que estas bien hinata

Hinata: si chicos estoy bien

Sakura: bueno,hinata nos vemos mas tarde

Hinata: si chicos

Naruto: hasta luego hinata (cuelga el teléfono)

Hinata: hasta luego chicos (también cuelga y sigue alimentando al niño)

Naruto: aquí pasa algo raro

Sakura: si,eso es cierto

Naruto: no es normal que hinata este tan tranquila

Sakura: eso es raro,aunque lo mas raro,es porque quería que vayamos a casa,en vez de ir al hospital

Naruto: lo averiguaremos mas tarde amor

Sakura: es cierto,creo que mejor vamos a dormir,estoy cansada

Naruto: si yo también vamos (los dos suben al cuarto,y cuando entran y se cambian de ropa,se acuestan en la cama y apagan la luz y se duermen,aunque aun seguían intrigados,aunque tendrían que esperar,cuando vayan a casa)

Sasuke: (estaba dormido,pero sonido del celular lo despertó) amor

Hinata: (ya le había dado de comer al niño y le había sacado los gases,ahora,le estaba cambiando de pañal) dime amor porque no sigues durmiendo

Sasuke: es que el celular me despertó quien era

Hinata: naruto y sakura amor

Sasuke: ya llegaron de la convención

Hinata: así es amor

Sasuke: y que te dijeron

Hinata: que si podían ir al hospital mas tarde

Sasuke: siguen sin saber nada

Hinata: así es amor

Sasuke: y que les dijiste

Hinata: (termina de cambiar al niño y le pone en la cuna y luego regresa a la cama) que mejor vengan a la casa

Sasuke: seguramente estaban sorprendidos

Hinata: así es,y mas note sus voces de asombro cuando,me preguntaron como estaba,y yo les dije bien

Sasuke: seguramente están con caras de que esta pasando aquí

Hinata: ya lo creo amor

Sasuke: entonces vendrán mas tarde

Hinata: si amor

Sasuke: te apuesto que vienen a la hora del desayuno

Hinata: conociéndoles así es amor

Sasuke: bueno vaya sorpresa que tendrán

Hinata: ya lo creo amor

Sasuke: el niño se durmió

Hinata: si amor

Sasuke: amor

Hinata: dime amor

Sasuke: déjame que me levante en la madrugada para tender al niño

Hinata: seguro amor

Sasuke: si amor,levantémonos los dos amor

Hinata: esta bien amor

Sasuke: gracias amor (se acomoda en la cama)

Hinata: de nada amor (también se acomodan y ella apaga la luz y se duermen)

A las diez de la mañana naruto y sakura ya se habían levantado,y se habían vestido,y ahora se preparaban para irse

Naruto: buenos días Karen

Karen: buenos días señor

Sakura: como estas Karen

Karen: bien señora a que hora llegaron

Naruto: cuando eran cinco para las doce

Karen: ni los sentí cuando llegaron

Naruto: no quisimos molestarte Karen

Karen: entiendo joven y van a salir

Sakura: si,Karen tu sabes algo

Karen: sobre que señora

Naruto: es que anoche llamamos a hinata y le dijimos que queríamos ir al hospital a ver a sasuke y ella nos dijo que mejor vayamos a la casa

Sakura: y también nos llamo la atención,que hinata estuviera tan tranquila

Karen: (piensa) me parece que aun no saben nada,de lo que paso con el joven

Sakura: Karen que paso

Karen: acaso no hablo con sus padres joven naruto

Naruto: no Karen

Karen: y con sus tíos

Sakura: Karen,sabes que siempre tenemos los celulares,apagados,cuando estamos en la convención,no hablamos con nadie

Karen: lo siento lo había olvidado

Naruto: entonces que pasa

Karen: pues deberían ir a la casa de sus tíos,les espera una sorpresa

Sakura: tu lo sabes Karen

Karen: si señora

Naruto: y porque no nos cuentas Karen

Karen: porque si les contara,les arruinaría la sorpresa

Sakura: la sorpresa,nos espera en casa de los tíos

Karen: si señora

Naruto: amor,vamos ahora,que ya me estoy quedando intrigado

Sakura: yo también amor vamos

Naruto: nos vemos Karen (se van)

Karen: (ve que naruto y sakura se suben al carro y se van en eso toma su celular y le manda un mensaje a julia) julia

Julia: (escucha que su celular suena cuando son mensajes así que lo revisa) que pasa Karen

Karen: el señor naruto y la señora sakura van para allá

Julia: no saben nada

Karen: no,solo les dije que era una sorpresa

Julia: muy bien,estaré pendiente

Karen: de acuerdo nos vemos julia

Julia: nos vemos Karen (termina de escribir el mensaje y guarda su celular)

Hinata: (entra a la cocina) buenos días julia

Julia: buenos días señora

Sasuke: (también entra) buenos días julia

Julia: buenos días joven

Hinata: que no hay nadie

Julia: no,como es sábado todos siguen durmiendo

Sasuke: entiendo

Julia: hice waffles para el desayuno

Hinata: gracias julia

Julia: de nada señora

Sasuke: que rico,tengo hambre (los dos empiezan a comer)

Julia: tenga señora aquí esta el biberón del niño (le da el biberón)

Hinata: gracias julia (le da el biberón al niño)

Julia: de nada señora (en eso naruto y sakura entran a la cocina)

Naruto: (mira a sasuke) que esta pasando aquí

Hinata: al menos deberían decir hola

Sakura: hola nos pueden explicar que esta pasando aquí (mira a sasuke) como es que no estas en el hospital

Naruto: o sea estas bien,como es posible

Sakura: que pasa aquí,no te moriste

Hinata: que no lo ven

Sasuke: no te lo dije que vendrían a la hora del desayuno

Hinata: tenías razón

Naruto: ya no entendemos nada

Sasuke: antes de que les demos una explicación,promero discúlpense con julia

Sakura: que hicimos

Hinata: entraron de una y no se dieron cuenta de que julia estaba ahí y la golpearon

Naruto: (ve que julia se sostenía la nariz y se levanta) julia lo lamento

Julia: mi nariz

Sakura: en verdad nos disculpamos julia

Julia: oigan ya no me quieran tanto,me van a dejar sin nariz

Naruto: lo siento (le revisa)

Julia: y eso les pasa a ustedes dos,por no estar atentos a su celular y enterarse de lo que estaba pasando

Sakura: creo que julia tiene razón,en esta ocasión no debimos de haber apagado nuestros celulares

Naruto: es verdad y no te preocupes,julia no te di tan duro

Julia: menos mal les serviré el desayuno

Sakura: gracias julia (regresan a la mesa) ahora nos pueden explicar que paso

Naruto: si,que paso,no entendemos nada

Sasuke: le doy la razón a julia

Julia: gracias joven sasuke (les pone el desayuno)

Sakura: que paso que no entendemos nada

Hinata: empecemos uno por uno

Naruto: de acuerdo,hinata como te enteraste lo que pasaba con sasuke

Hinata: cuando la tía se fue,yo subi al cuarto,cuando entre vi a sasuke que le dolía la cabeza,y me pidió una pastilla,cuando me levante para dársela escuche un ruido,y vi a sasuke en el suelo teniendo convulsiones

Sakura: te acordaste de lo que te enseñamos que hacer en ese caso

Hinata: claro que me acorde,evite que se ahogara y le grite a julia,pata que llame a una ambulancia

Sasuke: tuvo un fuerte impacto cuando me vio así

Naruto: que tan fuerte

Sasuke: cuando cierra los ojos,la imagen regresa

Sakura: te impacto

Hinata: así es

Naruto: te durara un tiempo

Hinata: eso mismo me dijo el tío obito cuando le consulte

Naruto: y quien te lo conto

Hinata: la tía rin

Sakura: este hinata nosotros

Hinata: (la interrumpe) escuchen,no voy a decir que me enojo,que no me hayan dicho lo que estaba pasando,pero si me dolio,cuando la tía rin,me dijo el motivo por el que no me dijeron nada,era porque no querían que me pasara algo a mi o al niño,y eso lo entendí,y lo acepte,ya les dije a todos,lo mismo que lo entendía pero esa imagen,de sasuke teniendo convulsiones,estará un tiempo en mi mente

Naruto: entonces,no estas enojada

Hinata: no chicos,tranquilo,no estoy enojada

Sakura: seguimos siendo amigos

Hianta: claro que si chicos

Naruto: (mira a sasuke) ahora nos puedes decir como

Sasuke: como es que estoy vivo,y no muerto

Sakura: si,esa parte no entendemos,ya que no podías empezar el tratamiento,porque ya estaba demasiado avanzado y con metástasis

Naruto: y tampoco podían operarte

Sasuke: pues pedi un milagro,no quería irme sin ver antes al niño

Sakura: viste al niño cuando nació

Sasuke: así es

Naruto: quien pidió eso

Hinata: yo fui,le dije al tío obito que dejara que cuando el niño naciera,que se lo llevara con sasuke,para que lo viera

Sakura: lo acepto

Hinata: al principio,me dijo que no era una buena idea,pero luego lo acepto

Naruto: sasuke viste al niño

Sasuke: si lo vi

Sakura: entonces eso quiere decir que estas curado

Sasuke: si chicos,cuando tuve al niño a lado mio,sabí a que no podía darme por vencido,que quería verlo crecer,jugar con el protegerlo y también seguir a lado de hinata,no quería dejarlos solos a los dos

Naruto: le ganaste a tu enfermedad

Sakura: increíble,y que paso luego

Sasuke: no estuve inconsciente un mes,que les diga hinata

Hinata: a los dos días,le hicieron una nueva tomagrafía,y descubrieron,que el tumor se fue que su cerebro estaba normal,no había daños no había nada,es como si nunca,hubiera pasado nada

Sakura: un verdadero milagro

Sasuke: un milagro de amor,y eso fue posible,al tener a mi hijo cerca

Naruto: pues eso es cierto,mira al niño sobrinito,cuando seas grande tus papas te contaran el milagro que hiciste

Sasuke: claro que si

Naruto: hinata y cuando estuviste con sasuke

Hinata: cuando shisui,cumplió un mes,itachi e izumi,lo cuidaron mientras yo iba al hospital,a los cinco días,desperto

Sakura: estuviste cuando despertó

Sasuke: si,lo primero que vi,fue a hinata,sosteniendo mi mano

Naruto: hermoso y luego

Sasuke: el tío obito me reviso,y dijo que si todo iba bien me daría el alta

Hinata: fue a los diez días

Naruto: no te ha vuelto a doler la cabeza

Sasuke: no

Sakura: y no te haz mareado

Sasuke: tampoco,pero aun así,el tío me seguirá controland,hasta darle el alta por completo

Sakura:no sabes,lo felices que estamos y en tres meses nace sarada

Sasuke: pues shisui,ya tiene una primita,con quien jugar

Sakura: y podrá jugar con su tío

Sasuke: lo se

Naruto: y cuando saliste del hospital

Sauske: el martes,me dejaron salir del hospital

Sakura: y no nos mandaste mensajes al celular

Hinata: lo hice,pero ustedes,apagan su celular cuando van a esa convención

Naruto: pues lo estoy revisando,y hay varios mensajes

Sakura: (también revisa su celular) si hay varios mensajes,

Naruto: todos nos mandaron mensajes

Sakura: perdón chicos

Hinata: no tienen porque disculparse

Sakura: (carga a shisui) ahora entendemos,cuando te llamamos tu estabas tan tranquila

Naruto: eso nos confundió bastante

Sasuke: no le pregutnaron a Karen

Sakura: si,pero ella nos dijo que debíamos de venir para acá

Naruto: todos salieron

Hinata: no,como es sábado todos duermen

Sakura: bueno han sido unos días agotadores,se lo merecen

Sasuke: lo sabemos

Sakura: hinata

Hinata: dime sakura

Sakura: gracias por no odiarnos

Hinata: volveré a repetir lo que dije a todo el mundo,no los odio estaba dolida si,pero entendí porque callaron,aunque la imagen,aparece cuando cierro los ojos,y hay veces que no me deja dormir,yo no tengo porque odiarlos chicos

Naruto: gracias hinata

Hinata: de nada chicos

Naruto: y hay que ver el lado bueno a todo esto

Sasuke: que cosa

Naruto: si íbamos al hospital,y no despertabas aun,tendría que golpearte,para que despiertes,como estas despierto,ya me ahorre el golpearte (se ríe)

Sasuke: hay usutantonkachi

Naruto: teme

Sasuke: dobe

Sakura: (ve que empiezan con sus tonterías) y empezaron otra vez

Hinata: ya me acostumbre a sus tonterías

Sakura: yo también y hinata

Hinata: si sakura

Sakura: fuiste valiente

Hinata: gracias

Sakura: y como dijo el tío obito y naruto,la imagen dejara de molestarte con el tiempo

Hinata: lo se sakura

Sakura: ahora debes de estar feliz

Hinata: lo estoy sakura,el ver a sasuke que le gano a su enfermedad,y que esta aquí conmigo y con el niño,me hace feliz

Sakura: es un verdadero milagro de amor,lo que sucedió

Hinata: y ese milagro de amor tiene un nombre

Sakura: shisui

Hinata: así es sakura,y tengo una idea

Sakura: cual es

Hinata: que tal una foto

Sakura: para recordar este momento

Hinata: claro que si

Sakura: (interrumpe a los chicos) oigan

Naruto: que pasa

Hinata tuve una idea,de tomarnos una foto

Sasuke: para recordar este momento amor

Hinata: claro que si amor

Naruto: es buena idea

Sakura: vamos afuera

Sasuke: julia

Julia: si joven

Sasuke: (le da su cámara) nos tomarías una foto

Julia: claro joven con gusto

Naruto: (salen afuera,y le da el niño a hinata) estamos listos

Julia: sonrían (todos sonríen,y julia les toma la foto,y le devuelve la cámara a sasuke,luego entran y siguen conversando,hasta que a la hora del almuerzo,bajan el resto de la familia,naruto y sakura comen con ellos,pasando una tarde,en familia,y llenas de risas)


	11. Chapter 11

Cinco meses después

Ha pasado cinco meses y el pequeño shisui,ahora tenía seis meses,sigue aumentando de peso y creciendo,y le estaba empezando a salir,su primer diente,mientras que sasuke,seguía recuperándose,bastante bien,incluso obito ya le dio de alta,así que ahora estaba ya mas tranquilo,mientras que hinata,le tomo casi cuatro meses,en dejar de tener la imagen,del momento en que vio a sasuke,teniendo convulsiones,ahora ya estaba mas tranquila,ya que la imagen desapareció por completo,y ya podía dormir,sin tener que despertarse a cada,rato,sasuke siempre estuvo apoyándola,ahora estaban cambiando de ropa al niño

Sasuke: hijo estas guapo

Hinata: claro que si

Sasuke: (termina de cambiarñe) ven aquí

Hinata. Hoy vienen,el tío minano y la tía kushina a conocerte

Sasuke: ya conocen a su nieta,ahora les toca el turno de conocer a su sobrino nieto

Hinata: es verdad

Sasuke: amor,no sabes si vienen por una temporada o definitivamente

Hinata: no han dicho nada,pero seguramente es por un tiempo

Sasuke: algún día,el tío vendrá a trabajar aquí

Hinata: quien sabe,pero ahora que es abuelo,seguramente qurrá quedarse,en estados unidos definitivamente

Sasuke: y la tía también

Hinata: claro que si (los dos siguen conversando mientras que el tímbre suena)

Mikoto: sasuke

Sasuke: si mama

Mikoto: tu y hinata bajen,tus tíos ya llegaron

Hinata: ya vamos tía

Sasuke: vamos a saludarlo

Hinata: si (salen del cuarto para ir a la sala)

Fugaku: y cuando llegaron

Minato: el sábado ya vinimos

Mikoto: ya querían venir

Kushina: (llegan a la sala) la verdad si,ya queríamos regresar

Fugaku: pues que bueno que regresaron

Mnato: y que dijo,obito de sasuke

Mikoto: se recupero bastante bien,y antes de ayer le dio el alta

Kushina: estuvo estos meses en revisión

Fugaku: así es

Minato: y hinata

Mikoto: le tomo tres meses,para que esa imagen,ya no siga apareciendo,cuando cerraba los ojos

Kushina: y ya no tiene la imagen

Fugaku: desde hace quince días que ya duerme tranquila,y ya no se despierta

Minato: que bueno

Hinata: (bajan a la sala) hola tía hola tío

Sasuke: bienvenidos

Minato: (abraza a sasuke con cuidado) me alegra verte sobrino y me alegra saber que obito,ya te dio de alta

Sasuke: si tío,estos meses,me estaba revisando y me dijo que me he recuperado bastante bien,así que hace quince días,me dio de alta

Kushina: y los otros médicos que dijeron

Sasuke: que es un verdadero milagro,que no haya quedado secuelas,ni daños

Mianto: claro que lo es

Sasuke: (le enseña al bebe) el fue,quien hizo ese milagro,de que yo le ganara a mi enfermedad

Kushina: pequeñito,cuando seas grande,ya podrás saber que fuiste,un milagro de amor,y que ayudaste a tu padre,a que le ganara a su enfermedad

Minato: claro que lo es,siempre hay esperanzas y si puede haber un milagro,pues eso pasa,aunque aún no entiendo,como lograste que obito,permitiera que asuke vea a shisui,después de que nació hinata

Hinata: fue simple,tí le dije al tío obito que dejara que sasuke,viera al niño cuando naciera,no le pareció,buena idea al principio,pero luego lo acepto

Minato: pero claro que fue una idea

Sasuke: así es tío,cuando lo vi a mi lado,supe que tenía que seguir viviendo,y no me di por vencido

Minato: pues me alegra oír eso sasuke

Kushina: (abraza a hinata) y como estas linda

Hinata: (le corresponde el abrazo) pues melleve un impacto muy fuerte,y cada vez que cerraba los ojos,la imagen de sasuke convulsionando,aparecía,en estos tres meses,me despertaba las madrugadas

Kushina: y ahora

Hinata: pues,desde hace quince,días que cierro los ojos,y la imagen ya no aparece mas

Sasuke: yo le abrazaba,para que estuviera tranquila y pueda dormir

Minato: fue duro

Hinata: si tío,fue duro,pero con paciencia,la imagen no volvió a aparecer mas

Kushina: pues me alegra oírlo y

Hinata: (la interrumpe) tía,ya lo hablamos,y ahora lo mas importante aquí,es que sasuke,esta curado por completo

Sasuke: eso es cierto tía

Kushina: esta bien chicos

Minato: (mira al pequeño) es tan lindo

Kushina: y que grande

Sasuke: así es lo quieren cargar

Minato: claro que si (lo carga) que lindo que eres (le hace caras y el bebe se ríe)

Hinata: y naruto y sakura

Kushina: que ya venían,dijeron que comprarían el postre

Hinata: les encanta ir por el pstre

Sasuke: eso es cierto

Fugaku: y ustedes que decidieron

Minato: pues ya conseguí la transferencia definitiva

Mikoto: eso quiere,decir que ya no se irán mas a España

Kushina: no,ya no,tomamos esta decisión,de regresar definitivamente

Sasuke: seguro que naruto y sakura se pusieron felices cuando lo escucharon

Minato: eso es cierto

Hinata: pues me alegra,que estén de regreso

Kushina: nosotros también

Naruto: (entra a la casa) ya llegamos

Sakura: (entra con sarada que tenía tres meses) trajimos el postre

Fugaku: bienvenidos chicos

Naruto: gracias tío

Mikoto: naruto,porque mejor no vas a dejar,el helado en el congelador

Naruto: si tía (se va a la cocina)

Sakura: tío,ya conoces a shisui

Minato: así es

Sakura: (se acerca) hola sibrinito,como estas mira tu prima ya llego (ve que shisui,ve a sarada y se ríe,y también sarada se ríe)

Kushina: se nota que se llevaran bien cuando sean mas grandes

Minato: así es

Itachi: (entra a la casa) tío,tía bienvenidos

Izumi: nos alegramos que estén de regreso

Kushina: gracias chicos

Itachi: vinimos justo a tiempo

Fugaku: claro que si,aún,no comemos

Izumi: que bueno tío

Kushina: como esta tu mama izumi

Izumi: muy bien tía,les manda muchos saludos a todos y sasuke

Sasuke: dime izumi

Izumi: mi mama dice,que espera que pronto vayan a casa,porque quiere verlos a los tres

Sasuke: bueno,la próxima que vayan ustedes,nosotros iremos

Itachi: de acuerdo hermano

Kushina: no se podían ir con los chicos

Itachi: no tía,primero mi hermano seguía en revisión y segundo hinata no estaba para viajes

Kushina: por lo que tenía esa imagen

Itachi: si tía,estos meses no ha sido fácil para ella

Kushina: pero ahora,ya puede viajar

Itachi: si tía

Kushina: y cuando llego a casa,con el niño hablaron con ella

Itachi: si tía lo hicimos

Kushina: y que dijo

Itachi: pues veras (le empieza a contar)

Flash back

Seis meses atrás

Hinata regresaba a casa,después de que naciera shisui,al día siguiente,mikoto se fue al hospital mientras que itachi e izumi,regresaban a casa

Itachi: (entra al cuarto) hola

Hinata: (cambia al niño) hola itachi

Itachi: ya comió

Hinata: si ya comió

Itachi: puedo cargarlo

Hinata: claro que si

Itachi: ven aca sobrinito (mientras le carga)

Hinata: e izumi

Itachi: se fue al cuarto,seguramente esta durmiendo

Hinata: no pudieron dormir

Itachi: no es fácil,las enfermeras entran a cada rato

Hinata: lo se

Itachi: y tu como estas

Hinata: pues no te puedo decir que bien

Itachi: tampoco dormiste

Hinata: no es fácil,todo lo que paso es tan reciente

Itachi: que es lo que mas te afecto

Hinata: el momento cuando sasuke,cae al suelo,y verlo teniendo convulsiones

Itachi: no se te borra de la mente

Hinata: no,y mas porque cada vez que cierro los ojos,y la imagen aparecer

Itachi: tuviste un fuerte impacto

Hinata: así es

Itachi: oye hinata,sobre lo ocurrido

Hinata: mira cuñado,se lo que me vas a decir,y de seguro,te estas preguntando,si yo te odio a ti y a izumi no es cierto

Itachi: si eso es cierto

Hinata: pues quédate tranquilo,no los odio

Itachi: no

Hinata: claro que no,mira me dolió que no me ,y fuera,la tía rin quien me lo contara mientras me estaba revisando,pero luego entendí porque no me lo dijeron,mi salud y la del niño son importantes y no querían que me pasara algo

Itachi: es verdad,mi hermano,mismo nos dijo que nos callemos,porque dijo que si te pasaba algo a ti y al niño,jamás se lo iba a perdonar,por eso nos callamos

Hinata: lo entiendo,pero quédate tranquilo,itachi

Itachi: (le abraza con cuidado) gracias cuñada

Hinata: (también le abraza con cuidado) de nada cuñado

Itachi: y por cierto izumi y yo hemos hablado

Hinata: y en que quedaron

Itachi: que nos turnaremos para ayudarte con le niño

Hinata: gracias,aunque pensé que se irían los dos al hospital

Itachi: si,pero cambiamos de idea,te ayudaremos,y luego cuando ya puedas irte al cuidaremos los dos

Hinata: esta bien cuñado gracias

Itachi: de nada cuñada (los dos siguen conversando)

Fin del flash back

Kushina: al menos me alegra,que no la dejaran sola

Itachi: así es tía (siguen conversando)

Minato: fugaku

Hinata: dime minato

Minato: supongo que ahora si mas tranquilo

Fugaku: claro que si,ver a mi hijos sanos,es lo que mas he querido

Minato: bueno sasuke,esta curado

Fugaku: así es,hace quince días

Minato: al menos,ahora si,ya esta bien

Fugaku: y hinata también

Minato: era normal,lo que le pasaba,se llevo un fuerte impacto

Fugaku: si,pero estuvimos con ella apoyándola

Minato: supongo que ya pueden,salir de paseo

Fugaku: pues ahora si ya pueden,salir,y ya veo que su primer paseo,sería ir donde la mama de izumi

Minato: pues es bueno

Fugaku: claro que si

Minato: naruto y sakura,se sintieron tontos al tener su celular apagado

Fugaku: si,el día que vinieron después de la convención estuvieron revisando los mensajes

Minato: necesitaban que les explicaran no es cierto

Fugaku: claro que si,y fueron sasuke y hinata,quines les explicaron

Minato: y que dijeron

Fugaku: que se disculpaban,por haber apagado el celular,les dije que no era su culpa

Minato: para nada (mientras siguen conversando)

Mikoto: amor

Fugaku: dime amor

Mikoto: ya pueden pasar a la mesa

Fugaku: ya vamos amor (todos van a la mesa)

Hinata: (pone a shisui en la sillita) que rico ya tenia hambre

Sasuke: yo también

Sakura: todos estábamos con hambre

Izumi: eso es cierto

Itachi: claro que si (todos se sientan)

Fugaku: antes de empezar a comer,quiero decir algo (mira a sasuke) hijo

Sasuke: si papa

Fugaku: cuando hinata tenía seis meses,de embarazo,descubriste el verdadero motivo de tus dolores de cabeza,al mes siguiente,te acompañamos,para escuchar los resultados,y nos pediste que no dijéramos nada,a hinata,y eso hicimos,ella se termino de una manera que no se lo esperaba,pero siempre nos dijiste que no te rendirías,que si podría haber un milagro para que pudieras,ver a tu hijo cuando naciera,y no te equivocaste,viste a tu hijo,y al tenerlo cerca,tuviste el milagro de que le ganaras a tu enfermedad,hoy ahora que shisui,ya tiene seis meses,obito te dio el alta hace quince,días,hijo no solo yo,si no también tu mama y tu hermano,tu cuñada y tu esposa,y tu hijo,estamos felices de que nno te haas rendido,y sigas con nosotros

Sasuke: (se levanta y abraza a su padre) gracias papa,y nunca sabes que ,no estaba dispuesto a rendirme,estaba decidido a ganarle a mi enfermedad,para estar con mi esposa,y mi hijo y lo logre

Mikoto: hinata

Hinata si tía

Mikoto: te estuvimos ocultando,todo esto,por pedido de sasuke,ya que el nos pidió que no dijéramos nada,ya que temía que te pase algo,a ti y al niño,y si eso pasaba se sentiría culpable,te enteraste de una manera bastante,fea,y eso te afecto,tardaste bastante tiempo,en que esa imagen ya no volviera a aparecer,cuando cerrabas los ojos,hoy estas bien y tranquila,pero aun así de nuevo te vuelvo a decir,gracias por no odiarnos

Hinata: (hace lo mismo que sasuke) tía no tengo porque odiarlos,entendí el motivo porque callaron,pero en el hospital,cuando el tío obito,me dijo que podçia ver a sasuke,después de que controlaron,las convulsiones,y al verlo,fue cuando tuve la idea,de que viera al niño cuando naciera,el tío siempre pensó que no era una buena idea,pero cuando le dije por segunda vez acepto

Obito: (aparece con rin) pues debo decirlo,que tuviste la razón hinata

Fugaku: bienvenidos

Rin: gracias

Minato: en que momento llegaron

Obito: entramos en este momento,pero como les escuchamos decidimos esperar

Kushina: supongo que estaban escuchando lo que decían

Rin: claro que si,y como se ha dicho todo el tiempo,la idea de hinata,de que sasuke,viera al niño cuando naciera,eso fue lo que hizo el milagro de que le ganara a su enfermedad

Sasuke: si,pero es un milagro pero un milagro de amor

Kushina: creo que ya podrán contarle al niño cuando sea mas grande,que el hizo ese milagro

Sasuke: claro que si tía

Minato: le contaran

Hinata: así es,lo hemos hablado y decidimos que le contaremos a shisui,que el fue un milagro para su papa

Naruto: pues,están en lo correcto

Sakura: claro que si

Izumi: eso es cierto

Itachi: mi sobrino,fue un milagro para su padre

Mikoto: bueno ya que obito y rin,están aquí,porque no se sientan,porque vamos a comer

Obito: de acuerdo

Rin: gracias (mientras se sientan)

Fugaku: hijo,tu y hinata también vayan a sentarse para comer

Sasuke: si papa

Hinata: de acuerdo tío

Cuando sasuke y hinata, se sientan en la mesa y empieza a comer,también le daban de comer a shisui,toda la tarde,se la pasaron conversando y riéndose,incluso,cuando estaban en la sala,naruto se sentó con sarada a lado de shisui,y el le acariciaba su carita y ella se reía,se notaba que sería una tarde bastante divertida


	12. Chapter 12

Seis meses después

Ha pasado seis meses,y ahora el pequeño shisui acaba de cumplir un año,la familia estaba preparando la fiesta,mientras que sasuke y hinata se acercan a su cuna

Sasuke: (lo mira) buenos días hijo

Hinata: hoy cumples tu primer año

Sasuke: felicidades hijo (ve que el niño se despierta y estira sus manitas) ven aca (lo carga)

Hinata: su primer año

Sasuke: claro que si (le da un beso en la frente)

Shisui: (ve a hinata) ma-ma

Hinata: (se emociona) oiste amor su primera palabra

Sasuke: si amor lo oí

Shisui: (ve a sasuke) pa-pa

Sasuke: (sorprendido) y yo s yo su segunda palabra

Hinata: eso es cierto amor

Sasuke: pronto aprenderá a caminar solo

Hinata: y empezaran,sus travesuras

Sasuke: habrá que retirar,todo,para evitar que se lastime

Hinata: eso es cierto

Sasuke: te quiero hijo (le abraza)

Hinata: creo que tendremos que cambiarlo

Sasuke: es verdad (los dos acuestan al niño,y le empiezan a cambiar) vamos hijo quédate quieto

Hinata: siempre se mueve cuando hay que cambiarle

Sasuke: si es super inquieto

Hinata: eso es cierto

Sasuke: (se demoran pero al din terminan de cambiarlo) al fin

Hinata: no fue fácil

Sasuke: no (le carga) vamos con los abuelos y tus tíos

Hinata: si vamos (salen del cuarto y van a la cocina) buenos días

Mikoto: buenos días chicos

Sasuke: nos demoramos pero aquí esta el cumpleañero (le pone en su sillita)

Fugaku: feliz cumpleaños nietecito

Itachi: que cumplas muchos años mas sobrinito

Izumi: y que cumplas muchos años mas (todos se sientan a desayunar)

Shisui: (ío) tío

Itachi: así que ya esta empezando a decir palabras no sobrinito

Hinata: si su primera palabra fue mama

Sasuke: y su segunda palabra fue papa

Mikoto: lentamente empezará hablar

Hinata: así es (le da de comer al niño)

Fugaku: si y luego,hay que retirar las cosas,porque cuando empiece a caminar,empezará con sus travesuras

Izumi: eso también es cierto

Sasuke: tienen toda la razón (siguen conversando hasta que terminan de desayunar) gracias estuvo rico

Mikoto: de nada chicos (todos se levantan) julia

Julia: si señora

Mikoto: ayudame a recoger,y empecemos a arreglar

Julia: si señora

Hinata: les ayudo

Mikoto: de acuerdo

Hinata: de acuerdo (saca al niño de su sillita) amor mira

Sasuke: que cosa amor

Hianta: esto (pone en el suelo a shisui y el empieza a dar sus primeros pasos)

Sasuke: (se queda donde esta esta y extiende sus manos) ven hijo (ve que el niño camina hasta donde,esta y le agarra su pierna) bien hecho hijo (le carga)

Hinata: poco a poco,caminara solo

Sasuke: claro que si (deja al niño en el corral,con sus juguetes) quédate aquí hijo,mientras seguimos arreglando (ve que el niño juega con sus juguetes y aprovecha para seguir arreglando)

Todos se ponen a arreglar la casa,ya cuando era la hora del almuerzo todo estaba listo

Hinata: amor

Sasuke: dime amor

Hinata: tengo algo para ti

Sasuke: y que es amor

Hinata: ven vamos a la cocina

Sasuke: de acuerdo (le sigue a la cocina)

Hinata: veamos (abre el refrigerador)

Sasuke: que es amor

Hinata: eso (saca un pastel y se acerca con el) es para ti amor

Sasuke: pero amor,hoy no es mi cumpleaños

Hinata: lo se amor,pero este pastel es especial

Sasuke: para mi

Hinata: así es amor

Sasuke: pero porque amor

Hinata: amor,hoy se cumple un año,de lo que le ganaste a tu enfermedad

Sasuke: (se sorprende) es verdad,hace un año nació nuestro hijo,y hace un año,yo le gane a mi enfermedad

Hinata: así es amor

Sasuke: gracias amor (le da un beso)

Hinata: de nada amor (le corresponde el beso)

Sasuke: vamos a ponerle en la mesa junto con el otro pastel

Hinata: si vamos (los dos se van a la sala y ponen el pastel,junto al otro pastel en la mesa) listo

Sasuke: se ve bien

Hinata: claro que si (suena el timbre) ya llegaron

Sasuke: así es (se acerca al corral y carga al niño)

Julia: yo voy (se acerca a la puerta y la abre) bienvenidos

Naruto: gracias julia

Sakura: como estas julia

Julia: bien señora

Sasuke: bienvenidos chicos

Sakura: gracias (se acerca) hola sobrinito feliz cumpleaños

Naruto: que años mas

Hinata: en tres meses,será el cumpleaños de sarada

Sakura: eso es cierto

Sasuke: pronto cumplirás un año sobrinita y los tíos

Naruto: dijeron que vendrían luego,no se a donde fueron

Hinata: entendemos

Mikoto: bienvenidos chicos

Naruto: gracias tía

Izumi: que están aquí vamos a comer

Itachi: de acuerdo

Todos van a comer y a disfrutar de los dulces

Naruto: oigan porque hay dos pasteles

Hinata: el uno es de shisui

Sakura: y el otro

Sasuke: el otro es mío

Naruto: (sorprendido) tuyo

Sasuke: así es,hinata lo hizo

Sakura: pero hoy no es tu cumpleaños

Sasuke: lo se

Naruto: entonces,porque lo hizo

Sasuke: hoy se cumple un año,de lo que le gane a mi enfermedad

Sakura: justo el mismo día que nació shisui

Hinata: así es,por eso se me ocurrió hacer el pastel,para celebrar que hace un año sasuke le gano a su enfermedad

Fugaku: como pasa el tiempo

Mikoto: es verdad

Itachi: un año si que pasa rápido

Izumi: eso es cierto

Shisui: (ve a sarada) ena (nena)

Naruto: sobrinito,por lo que veo dices palabras

Sakura: poco a poco empezara hablar

Naruto: eso es cierto (ve como shisui,acaricia a sarada y ella se ríe) y me parece que se llevaran,cuando sea mas grandes

Sasuke: de eso ni lo dudes

Sakura: es verdad

Hinata: claro que si

Todos siguen conversando,hasta que llegan minato y kushina y luego obito y rin,y también llegan los demá fiesta seguía hasta la noche,cuando ya todos se fueron,y el resto se quedo abriendo los regalos

Fugaku: ahora si que hubo bastantes regalos

Julia: tiene toda la razón señor (recoje los papeles)

Mikoto: (le ayuda)

Minato: y hablando de regalos

Obito: sasuke,nosotros te tenemos un ragalo para ti

Sasuke: para mi

Minato: así es

Sasuke: y que es

Obito: esto es para ti (le dan una placa)

Hinata: tío porque es la placa

Minato: es un reconocimiento

Sasuke: de que

Obito: a las personas que han tenido,cáncer,cuando estan curados,se les da esto,para que sepan que le ganaron a su enfermedad

Hinata: no sabían que les daban eso

Minato: siempre se los da

Naruto: eso quiere decir,que esta curado por completo

Obito: si pero,es un milagro,la forma como se curo sasuke,aún así decidimos dárselo

Fugaku: demuestra que venció a su nefermedad

Mikoto: un verdadero milagro

Itachi: si,pero un milagro de amor

Izumi: y ese milagro se llama shisui

Rin: eso es cierto

Sasuke: pues gracias tío minato y gracias tío obito,ahora si tengo un reconocimiento,de que le gane a mi enfermedad

Hinata: por eso hice este pastel

Obito: me estaba preguntando,porque había dos pasteles

Mikoto: la idea fue de hinata ella,dijo que quería hacerlo,para así recordar que hace,un año sasuke le había ganado a su enfermedad

Kushina: pues fue una buena idea hinata

Hinata: lo se tía

Julia: felicidades joven sasuke

Sasuke: gracias julia

Todos siguen conversando,pero como ya era tarde,y los niños se dormían,naruto y sakura,cargaron con cuidado a sarada,y la taparon para irse

Naruto: bueno,ya es tarde

Hinata: (mira el reloj) pues casi medianoche

Sakura: mejor ya nos vamos

Minato: si es hora de irnos

Kushina: nos despedimos y que descansen todos

Hinata: los acompaño (se va con sasuke a despedirse)

Rin: oye mikoto

Mikoto: dime rin

Rin: (ve que sasuke y hinata se fueron) la relación de hinata con su padre nada

Fugaku: nada,su padre,siempre le hecho la culpa de la muerte de su mama

Obito: el típico padre,que no tiene a quien culpar,culpa a su hija

Itachi: así es y la madrastra fue peor

Izumi: si,ella también le odio

Rin: entonces,el no sabe nada de lo que paso

Mikoto: no,y seguramente ni le interesa

Rin: pero el no tenía un hermano

Obito: si,pero tuvieron una pelea muy fuerte,y se distanciaron

Rin: hinata,nunca le apoyo su tío

Itachi: así es tía

Fugaku: minato y kushina,han sido como sus padres para ella

Mikoto: y nosotros también

Rin: entiendo

Hinata: (regresan) listo

Obito: nosotros también nos vamos

Fugaku: de acuerdo

Rin: hasta luego chicos

Itachi: hasta luego

Fugaku los acompaño,y cuando se fueron cerraron las puertas,y todos se despidieron,y cada uno se fue a su cuarto

Hinata: (acuesta al niño en la cuna) se nota que fue una tarde,bastante divertida para el

Sasuke: si hasta que se quedo dormido

Hinata: dulces sueños hijo

Sasuke: que descanses (salen del cuarto y van a su cuarto) amor

Hinata: dime amor (se cambia de ropa)

Sasuke: (hace lo mismo) ya se donde poner este marco que me dieron los tíos

Hinata: donde la pondrás

Sasuke: mira que te parece (la coloca a lado un cuadro que hinata pinto) que te parece amor

Hinata: es perfecto amor

Sasuke: tengo un reconocimiento

Hinata: no sabían que daba eso

Sasuke: yo tampoco,pero es un lindo recuerdo,de que no me di por vencido

Hinata: lo se,por eso cuando,shisui,cumpla añ tendrás un pastel amor

Sasuke: (se alegra) en serio amor

Hianta: en serio amor,así siempre,recordaremos que le ganaste a tu enfermedad

Sasuke: gracias amor (le da un beso)

Hinata: de nada amor (también le besa)

Sasuke: bueno vamos a dormir

Hinata: si amor

Los dos se acuestan,en la cama y cuando apagan la luz,sasuke abraza a hinata, y ella también le abraza,y se quedan dormidos,pero mientras dormían,sasuke,pensaba que le había alegrado,el reconocimiento que le dieron minato y obito,declarando así que le había ganado a su enfermedad,eso para el era importante,porque le dio a entender que ese,milagro que el esperaba,se cumplió,y ahora estaba completamente curado,con ese pensamiento se quedo dormido,pero con una sonrisa en su rostro


	13. Chapter 13

Diez años después

Ha pasado diez años,y el pequeño shisui,ya tenía diez años,ahora estaba conversando con su papa

Shisui: es por eso que mami,siempre me dice que yo fui un milagro para ti papi

Sasuke: así es hijo

Shisui: pues me alegra haber sido ese milagro papi,y así tu puedes seguir conmigo y con mi mami

Sasuke: claro que si hijo (ve que su hijo llora) hijo porque lloras (le abraza,ya que una cosa,que una cosa que no le gustaba era que shisui,llore)

Shisui: lo siento papi,lloro de la emoción,al saber que fui un milagro para ti cuando naci (también le abraza)

Sasuke: pues así fue hijo,el tenerte a mi lado,fue cuando me dio la fuerza,para no rendirme y ganarle a mi enfermedad,y seguir junto a tu mami y a ti

Shisui: (se limpia las lagrimas) por eso que hize el milagro pero como dice mi mami de amor

Sasuke: así es hijo

Shisui: pues me alegra,haber sido un milagro para ti y te quiero papi (le abraza)

Sasuke: y yo a ti hijo (también le abraza)

Hinata: (entra al cuarto) oigan de que hablan

Shisui: hola mami

Hinata: hola hijo

Shisui: pues que mi papi,me conto,porque siempre tu me dices que yo fui su milagro,cuando estuvo enfermo

Hinata: pues ahora ya lo sabes,porque siempre te digo eso ihjo

Shisui: si mami

Hinata: eres un buen niño hijo

Dshisui: gracias mami

Sasuke: creo que ya tenemos que irnos

Hinata: si,por eso venía para decirles que ya es hora de irnos

Sasuke: shisui,llevas el regalo

Shisui:; si papi y le puedo decir a sarada mi secreto

Hinata: claro que si hijo,total,ya se van a enterar,así que ya no será un secreto

Shisui: esta bien mami

Sasuke: yo manejo amor

Hinata: esta bien amor

Shisui: (toma su saco) nos vamos

Sasuke: nos vamos hijo (salen de la casa y se suben al carro) amor y mis papas itachi e izumi

Hinata: pues ellos dijeron que nos alcanzarían mas tarde

Sasuke: entiendo (seguían manejando hasta la casa de minato,ya que ahora sarada,cumplía también diez,años,shisui,le gana por tres meses) bueno llegamos (apaga el carro)

Hinata: el lado bueno es que solo estamos a media hora de la caa

Sasuke: eso es cierto

Shisui: yo toco el timbre

Hinata: si hijo

Shisui: gracias (se acerca y toca el timbre y esperan a que les abran)

Sasuke: veo el carro de los papas de sakura

Hinata: ya vinieron

Karen: (se acerca y abre la puerta) como están bienvenidos

Sasuke: gracias Karen

Karen: pero pasen

Hinata: gracias

Naruto: bienvenidos chicos

Sasuke: gracias naruto

Sarada: hola tía hinata hola tío sasuke

Hinata: hola linda feliz cumpleaños

Sakura: vengan a la sala

Sasuke: vamos (caminan hasta la sala)

Shisui: feliz cumpleaños sarada (le da un beso en la mejilla)

Sarada: gracias shisui (le sonríe)

Shisui: toma este regalo es para ti,mami me acompaño para comprarlo (le da su regalo)

Sarada: gracias shisui (lo toma y le abre) vaya es el juego de futbol que siempre quise para la play 4

Shisui: pues sabia que siempre lo quisiste y te lo regale por tu cumpleaños

Sarada: gracias shisui luego jugamos

Shisui: de acuerdo y tengo que contarte otra cosa

Sarada: que cosa

Shisui: yo también voy a tener un hermanito en siete meses

Sarada: (sorprendida) en serio

Shisui: en serio

Sarada: seremos los hermanos mayores,muy pronto

Shisui: eso es cierto

Sakura: hinata

Hinata: dime sakura

Sakura: es cierto lo que dice shisui,que estas embarazada (sakura,ahora tenía cuatro meses)

Hinata: si sakura,también estoy embarazada

Naruto: felicidades chicos

Sasuke: gracias

Mebuki: y de cuando tiempo estas hinata

Hinata: tengo dos meses tía

Kizashi: pues les felicitamos chicos

Sasuke: gracias tío

Minato: pues se nota que venían con sorpresa

Kushina: pues felicidades chicos

Hinata: gracias tía

Mebuki: y de seguro shisui esta feliz

Sasuke: pues como desde hace tiempo nos pide un hermanito decidimos dárselo

Hinata: y ahora le dice a todo el mundo que será el hermano mayor y que le va a querer mucho,y que lo cuidara

Kushina: ya lo contaron lo que hizo hace diez años

Sasuke: ahora le conte,y dijo que ahora entendía,porque su mami siempre le decía que el era un milagro para mi

Kizashi: bueno eso es cierto

Siguen conversando hasta que el timbre suena y Karen va a ver

Fugaku: (llega a la sala) ya llegamos

Mikoto: disculpen la demora

Sasuke: como les fue

Fugaku: muy bien

Itachi: (entra con su pequeña luna que ahora tenía un año) pues no hay quejas

Izumi: eso es cierto

Minato: y como se porto luna

Itachi: se porto bien

Shisui: hola tía izumi

Izumi: hola shisui,como estas

Shisui: bien tía,mis tíos ya saben que tendré un hermanito o hermanita en siete meses

Izumi: que bueno

Sarada: hola tío itachi

Itachi: hola linda feliz cumpleaños

Sarada: gracias tío

Itachi: este regalo,es de parte de izumi y de mi,espero que te guste

Sarada: lo toma gracias tío (le da un abrazo)

Itachi: de nada linda

Sarada: gracias tía izumi (hace lo mismo)

Izumi: de nada linda

Sarada: hola tío fugaku hola tía mikoto

Mikoto: hola linda feliz cumpleaños

Sarada: gracias tíos

Fugaku: este regalo es para ti (le da el regalo)

Sarada: gracias tíos (les un abrazo)

Mikoto: de nada sarada

Kushina: bueno ya quefugaku y mikoto itachi izumi y luna llegaron vengan vamos a comer

Mebuki: de acuerdo

Luna: ui (shisui)

Shisui: hola luna

Luna: ada (sarada)

Sarada: hola luna (ve que luna se ríe)

Itachi: ahora si esta feliz

Hinata: no esta feliz

Izumi: no,porque no vio a shisui y se puso a llorar

Sasuke: es que claro,ella juga con shisui,entonces,por eso se puso así

Izumi: si,espero que se ponga feliz con su nuevo primo o prima

Hinata: no te preocuoes,shisui,dijo que le enseñaría a luna a no tener celos

Itachi: que buen niño,es y también un buen primo (se sientan en la mesa)

Todos se sientan en la mesa y mientras estaban comiendo,también estaban conversando,pasando la tarde,llena de risas,cuando Karen pasa el pastel,le cantan el feliz cumpleaños,a sarada,y todos pasan a la mesa a comer pastel y café

Izumi: el pastel esta rico

Sakura: si,sarada,le dijo a Karen,como quería su pastel,así que Karen lo hizo

Kizashi: pues esta rico

Naruto: que raro

Hinata: que pasa naruto

Naruto: donde están sarada y shisui

Sakura: no se por aquí estaban

Sasuke: donde estarán

Naruto: no se (en eso escucha a sarada detrás del sofá)

Sarada: si así,que bueno eres,ohhhhhh

Naruto: SARA NAMIKAZE HARUNO QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO (en eso salta hasta el sofá donde estaban escondidos sarada y shisui y ve que estaban jugando en el play 4)

Shisui: (lo mira de manera extraña) esta loco

Sarada: no,solo pensó que tu y yo hacemos cositas malas,como lo saben hacer el y mi mami cuando los dejo solos

Shisui: entiendo,bueno mejor sigamos jugando

Sarada: es bien (siguen jugando)

Naruto: (avergonzando) este sigan no mas jugando (se aleja)

Sasuke: como que exageraste

Naruto: (se sienta) si algo

Sakura: así pasa,y luna

Izumi: se durmió,pero se duerme poco,no tarda en despertarse

Naruto: y piensan darle un hermanito a luna

Itachi: mas adelante

Kizahi: oye sasuke

Sasuke: si tío

Kizashi: y tu reconocimiento que te dieron hace diez años,por ganarle a tu enfermedad donde lo tienes

Sasuke: en mi cuarto,como me lo dieron en un marco,pude ponerle en la pared

Mebuki: es lo que hacen siempre a los enfermos con cáncer

Minato: claro que si,cuando están curados por completo,se les da el reconocimiento de que le ganaron a su enfermedad

Mebuki: los otros médicos,aun no salen de su asombro

Minato: no,siguen sin entender que paso

Mebuki: y alguien sabe porque obito y rin,no vinieron

Sasuke: están celebrando sus diez años de casados

Kizahsi: haber si no salen con una sorpresa

Hinata: pues a lo mejor,porque ya dijeron,que a lo mejor la familia,seguiría creciendo

Kushina: no nos sorprendería

Minato: es verdad

Mebuki: sasuke y ese reconocimiento,ya se lo enseñaste a shisui

Hinata: si,ya lo sabe

Sasuke: ya entiende,porque siempre le decimos que el es un milagro pero de amor

Kizashi: y ahora,tendrán otro bebe

Hinata: eso es cierto

Mebuki: quien nacerá primero

Sakura: el mío mama

Kizashi: no estan embarazadas al mismo tiempo

Hinata: no tío,sakrua tiene cuatro meses,yo tengo dos

Mebuki: lastima,me hubiera gustado saber quien nace primero

Mikoto: como en una carrera

Mebuki: así es

Kushina: si hubiera sido divertido,pero no paso

Hinata: no quisiera imaginarme,que empezaran hacer apuestas

Sakura: conociéndoles,hubieran sido capaz

Mikoto: ustedes nos crees capaz de eso

Fugaku: de que haríamos una apuesta

Naruto sakura hinaya y sasuke: siiiii

Mebuki: chicos no exageren

Sasuke: no exageneramos,decimos la verdad

Minato: creo que si,tiene la razón (mientras todos se ríen)

Mientras seguían conversando,y riéndose,seguían comiendo el paste, y tomando café,y mientras seguían comiendo,minato saco la guitarra,y se pusieron a cantar incluso shisui y sarada se acercaron y se pusieron a cantar,mientras también para ellos quedaba el recuerdo de que si no pierdes las esperanzas y de si un milagro existe y mas si se cumple es porque siempre puede haber un milagro de amor

FIN


End file.
